Suicide, but not quite
by LethalIngenuity
Summary: America wakes up in an alternate universe, and finds himself joining a resistance movement against the German Empire. The leader of the German Empire? Gilbert Beilschmidt. The leader of the resistance movement? Prussia.
1. Prologue

**Early apologizes if this is hard to understand.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas craned his head towards the door, motioning for Ludwig Beilschmidt to do the same. Reluctantly, Ludwig shifted so that his ear was against the door. He watched as Feliciano strained to here what was going on the other side.

"And you have brought yourself here because?" said the voice of Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.

Feliciano opened the door just a smidge and Ludwig saw three figures standing in the middle of the throne room. He recognized them as Lars Van Dyk, Matthias Andersen and Katyusha Braginski. _That's odd._ Thought Ludwig. _Katyusha rarely socializes with Lars and Matthias. What could she be doing here?_

Katyusha stepped forward and spoke, her voice barely audible. "Your majesty, we've heard that you and Matthew Williams had gone on a mission to the continent of Asia to sign a peace treaty with the Asian empire. You have returned, but Matthew has not. There are rumours that something... odd had occurred. Just what was it?"

"I see that your brother keeps you well informed. It has nothing to do with you." Gilbert replied.

Ludwig could see Lars tense up, while Matthias' hand slowly inched towards his axe.

"Actually, it has a lot to do with us. Matthew is the commander of our unit. If there is any information regarding him, we have the right to now." Lars exclaimed.

"Matthew will return soon." Gilbert assured them, but Ludwig could hear the falseness in his brother's voice. Either Gilbert was unsure of, or knew very well, that Matthew Williams would not be returning.

Matthias had also sensed this, and withdrew his Axe. "You liar! It's been two years already! Mattie isn't coming back, and you know it!" he shouted. Lars and Matthias ushered Katyusha in between them, so she wouldn't be harmed. They were quickly surrounded by the palace guards.

"I suppose this would be an act of treason." Gilbert pronounced, as he stood up from the throne and walked towards the three, withdrawing his sword.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "They're going to kill them, and they haven't even done anything wrong." His voice trembled. "We have to do something." Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and pushed through the doors. All the attention of the room was focused on the two of them. Gilbert smiled at them.

"How nice of you and your friend to join me, Ludwig. I was actually going to send for you two."

Ludwig felt Feliciano's grip tighten. Gilbert would never ask for both Ludwig and Feliciano to come to court duties. Feliciano was only Ludwig's companion, and never participated in royal duties. Gilbert motioned for Feliciano to come forward. He reluctantly obeyed, and silently walked towards the king. Gilbert placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.  
"Today, an act of treason has been committed. And you, my dear brother, are going to choose who should die."

"Feliciano has done nothing wrong." Ludwig stated.

The albino cocked his head to the side, looking amused.

"Was he not outside the door, eavesdropping on royal affairs?"

_Shit._ Thought Ludwig. _He knew we were there all along._

"Yes, but I was there with him."

"But you are royalty, and he is not."

Ludwig knew Feliciano was caught. What Gilbert said was true; if commoners were to eavesdrop on royalty, it would be considered treason. The punishment for treason was death.

"Brother, you can not make me choose."

"You do not have the option to choose. This is what it's like, to be king. Sometimes you must choose between what you love," he gestured a hand towards Feliciano. "And what is right." His hand shifted towards Lars, Matthias, and Katyusha.

"And what if I don't choose?"

Gilbert sighed. "If you do not choose within the next ten seconds, I will have _all_ of them killed." Ludwig was horrified; he urged his body to stop trembling. His brother had a stoic look on his face. This wasn't a joke, it was for real.

"Ten."

Ludwig gritted his teeth, and looked towards Feliciano. Blue eyes met amber eyes, and Ludwig struggled to keep himself standing. Various memories flashed within his mind. Images of how Feliciano and Ludwig first met and Ludwig had mistaken Feliciano for a girl. A scene of how Feliciano would rush to Ludwig's side after his training, and delicately wrapping Ludwig's wounds. A memory of how Ludwig would toss and turn in his bed, dreaming about the olden days; days of when Gilbert was a benevolent ruler, but his dreams would become sour, and the present Gilbert would fill his mind. Ludwig would always awaken shaken, but Feliciano would always be by his bed side, softly humming until Ludwig went back to sleep.

"Do the right thing." He whispered.

"Nine."

Ludwig looked back to Lars, Katyusha, and Matthias. All three of them had a look of bereavement on their faces, as if they were already mourning each other's deaths. Ludwig had nothing against them. In fact, Lars and Matthias were knights revered throughout the kingdom, and were known for their kindness. If they were to be killed for treason, it would definitely cause an uproar; possibly a civil war.

"Eight."

Ludwig surveyed his surroundings. Even if he had some how managed to make it to Feliciano in time, he had left his sword in his room, and he couldn't use his magic without harming Feliciano.

"Seven."

His eyes trailed back towards Feliciano. "Please." He mouthed to Ludwig.

"Six."

Ludwig looked directly at Gilbert, avoiding direct eye content. He felt his entire body tremble and tried in vain to hold back his tears. He choked on his words.

"I choose Feliciano."

Lars, Matthias, and Katyusha all held looks of astonishment. They had never anticipated for those words to be spoken. Ludwig hadn't either. Feliciano swiftly moved towards Ludwig. He grabbed Ludwig's hand and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

Ludwig felt Feliciano's hand slip from his, and had immediately missed the presence of Feliciano's hand in his. He watched as the soldiers pulled Feliciano away, and marched him out of the room. Ludwig watched as Feliciano's back slowly faded out of sight. A hand gently patted his shoulder, and he heard a small, "thank you", as Lars, Matthias, and Katyusha walked past him. Ludwig turned towards his brother, with contentment filling up every single part of him.

"I will never forgive you." He spat out. He pivoted and briskly trudged as far away as he could get from his brother as he could manage. As he rounded the corner, he encountered Roderich Edelstein, who solemnly leaned against the wall. Roderich knowingly nodded to him.

"We leave tonight."

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Ludwig.

Roderich and Ludwig had been running through several alleys for a while, constantly turning the bend or hopping over a gate. They had packed light, and only carried some food and water. It was pretty unusual, since Ludwig had deemed his keeper as the aristocrat type, and assumed that he would pack much more.

"We're heading to the resistance."

"The resistance? I thought they were in England. " Ludwig had only heard of the resistance. He had heard that they were currently acting as pirates to stop the Spanish ships from bringing raw materials to Germany.

"That is only a part of the resistance. They are scattered all across of Europe; in Denmark, the Netherlands, France, Austria, and Ukraine. Even the Americas are sending their support. But they all follow under one leader, who you will get to meet very soon."

_The leader must be pretty strong and impressive. I wonder who it may be?_ Ludwig pondered to himself. _Perhaps it was Alfred F. Jones, or Arthur Kirkland; two of the most renown people for the resistance._ He clutched at the sword at his side. _I will join the resistance and take down Gilbert myself._

Roderich stopped running, and Ludwig had only a few moments to stop before he would collide into his mentor. Roderich was no fighter, but he academically tutored Ludwig. Roderich rhythmatically knocked on the door. He quickly turned towards Ludwig, and even in the dark, Ludwig could tell that Roderich was trying to determine what he wanted to tell Ludwig.

"Please do not be surprised when you see the leader. I'll admit, even if I was shocked." He stated, as a familiar man with blond hair that went up to his shoulders opened the door.

"Why, if it isn't the babysitter and his prince. I'm happy you two could finally join us. Quickly, come inside, it's not safe to just dawdle out on the streets." He beckoned for them to come inside, and bolted the door shut after they entered. He turned towards Ludwig. "Bonjour my prince, I am Francis Bonnefoy." He bowed. Ludwig shook his head. "No need for the introductions, I've seen you before. I thought you were a close friend of Gilbert's." Ludwig could have sworn Francis' smile had faltered for a second.

"We were, until a little incident occurred between him and my cousin."

Ludwig remembered that Francis' cousin was Matthew Williams, and decided it was better to not press the matters any further.

"Where is everyone?" Roderich asked, as he placed his and Ludwig's bags on the floor.

"They have already left. The only people remaining are our leader and I. You've come at a good time actually; we were going to depart for England tomorrow." Francis replied.

"Will I get to meet the leader?" Ludwig eagerly asked.

Francis looked uncertainly at Roderich.

"Would that be wise?" he asked.

"He would find out eventually."

"Then I will go get him. It won't take long."

When Francis re-entered the room, Ludwig's hand immediately went to his sword. Standing beside Francis was a young man with white hair and vivid red eyes. It could be no one else but Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Hey, it's west – WHAT THE HELL!" Gilbert had shouted, as he barely managed to avoid Ludwig's sword.

"You scum." He growled, positioning himself in a fighting stance. Roderich had suddenly teleported between the two.

"Ludwig, calm down. It wouldn't do you any good to kill the leader of the resistance. This isn't entirely what it seems like." Ludwig relaxed, but didn't lower his sword.

"Are you saying that this isn't Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but not the one you know."

Ludwig sneered at Gilbert. "How can it not be the one I know? There's only one Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he killed Feliciano Vargas."

Gilbert's face contorted into utter shock. "Wait, what? The me of this world killed Feliciano? I sound like a douche. Not awesome."

Ludwig lowered his sword.

"What does he mean by, 'the me of this world'?"

Roderich sighed. "It's a long explanation, but in short terms, he's from a universe that is alternate to our own."

"Yeah, one that has electricity" Gilbert muttered, as he eyed the candles that kept the room lit. Ludwig dropped his sword and slowly lowered himself to the ground. "I really don't understand." He murmured.

"Well, you really don't have to. All you have to know is that I'm not the same 'Gilbert' that you know."

Gilbert offered a hand towards Ludwig. Ludwig glanced up towards the man. It was just this morning that someone with the very same face as the one he was seeing right now killed Feliciano. He reluctantly took Gilbert's hand.

"I don't trust you, but there's no other explanation for what's going on. You can't be in two places at once."

Gilbert smiled.

"Well, I guess that's a good place to start."

Gilbert had noticed Ludwig's dismay, and gave him a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ludwig smiled at the irony of that statement. Feliciano was dead, he had just run away from home, and now there was an exact look a like of his brother claiming to be from an alternative universe.

"Nothing of actual importance. I was just wondering if there is any other name I can call you by; it would seem odd for me to call you Gilbert after such circumstances."

"Just call me Prussia." He blissfully replied.

"You want me to call you the name of an extinct country?"

Gilbert affectionately ruffled Ludwig's hair. "It was the most awesome country ever, so don't you forget it."

This Gilbert had reminded Ludwig of how his brother was, before he went off to Asia.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food for the trip." Prussia announced, as he put on a robe and pulled the hood over his head, to conceal his white hair. Ludwig followed Prussia out the door. "Tell me more about where you come from." He asked. Prussia pondered for a moment, and then said, "Well first of all, all of this magic stuff going on is definitely not normal – but it's still pretty awesome."

Francis and Roderich could hear the laughter of the two men become more distant. Roderich let out a sigh of relief.

"That had gone better than I expected." He said.

"Oui. This time no one had to go to the healer's house." Francis picked up the sword Ludwig had left behind, and examined it, tracing his fingers over the Beilschmidt crest.

"What do you think will happen to them, when this is all over?" Roderich asked.

Francis sheathed the sword. "Mon ami, you are thinking too far ahead. This war has barely even begun."

* * *

**sorry if this chapter makes no sense. i felt as if i needed to write this first. If anyone's wondering, for some reason prussia is in an alternate universe filled with magic. youll find out why he's here later.**

Preview for next chapter:

America suddenly finds himself in an alternate universe filled with magic. But the weird part about it is that the Prussia of his universe has apparently been there for a year. How could that be, when five minutes earlier, America had been eating lunch with Prussia and Canada?


	2. Begin Judgement

**Here's the next weekly chapter! **  
**wow i have nothing to say about this chapter. until u finish reading it, that is.**

* * *

It didn't matter if Alfred's eyes were open or closed, he still couldn't see anything because he was blindfolded. He tried to move his arms, but they were tightly bound to his sides. By the position he was in, he figured that he was sitting on a chair. That was odd. He could have sworn a moment ago he was standing in Matthew's kitchen with Gilbert, both of them arguing over what they should eat for lunch, wursts or hamburgers. The last thing he remembered that he felt himself melting down into the floor, and hearing Matthew call out his name. "Matthew?" he shouted. Maybe Matthew and Gilbert were playing a prank on him. He did extremely kick their ass in extreme grocery shopping. Maybe they thought they could get back at him by tying him to a chair and denying him lunch. "Mattie? Gilbert? Hey guys, I'm sorry that you guys suck." He called out. Still no response. He started to rock the chair back and forth, with the idea that if he broke the chair, he would be able to escape. The chair creaked and the two bag legs snapped. Once he was on the floor, he wiggled his way out of his restraints, and ripped off the blindfold. He saw that he was in the middle of some dimly lit room, and judging by the way the floor rocked back and forth, he was on board a ship.

"Matthew, I don't know what you're planning, but once I find you you'll be sorry." He scanned the room for some hidden cameras. After finding none, he decided he would go check out where he was. But the door was locked. He began to slam his fist on the door, as hard as he could.

"Mattie, if you don't let me out right now, I will break down this door."

Apparently, the threat worked, because the door abruptly opened, and a red figure tackled Alfred to the ground. Alfred was about to scream until a hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Quiet, you git. You'll draw attention here, and that isn't a good thing."

"Arthur?" Alfred mumbled through the cracks of the Briton's fingers.

"Not the one you know." He responded.

Alfred examined Arthur. He was wearing a red doublet decorated with golden ornate braids, and underneath that he wore a black waistcoat over a white shirt. He was also wearing black breeches and red knee high boots that matched the colour of his doublet.

"Revisiting a phase? I thought you got over that."

Arthur grumbled, his green eyes filled with exasperation.

"Believe me, Alfred – if that is the name you go by – I am not the Arthur you know. This may sound absurd, but I've summoned you. You come from another world."

Alfred came to the logical conclusion that Matthew had tied him up, and given him to Arthur as an early birthday present, and that Arthur was having a little pirate role-play moment. He couldn't blame them, he _was_ such a hunk. He decided to go along with it.

"Oh?" he said, trying to feign interest. "And why would you summon me?"

He saw Arthur's shoulders relax. Clearly Arthur had thought that he would be less reluctant to play along, or that Alfred would take the, 'I don't really believe you you're lying stop all this parallel world shit.' route.

"Because I need you. We need you."

_Wow, he got straight to the point._ He decided to ignore the, 'we need you' part. Was Arthur mentioning a possible threesome? Kinda not his style, but whatever.

"And why would you need me?" he asked, with genuine interest.

"We don't"

Alfred and Arthur both turned their heads towards the door. There standing in the door frame, was a man wearing clothing similar to Arthur's, but in the colour blue. He had striking blue eyes and messy blonde hair. Perched upon his nose was a pair of glasses. Alfred looked at Arthur, then back to the man at the door, then back to Arthur.

"Is that Matthew?" he asked Arthur.

"Do I _sound_ like Matthew?" responded the other man, with a voice identical to Alfred's.

Everything suddenly clicked in Alfred's brain.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. What's going on?" he cried.

"That's what I'd like to know" the other Alfred said, his voice a snarl.

"I summoned him, Alfred. We needed help, so I summoned him."

The other Alfred's eyes immediately went to the floor. Alfred followed his gaze, and realized he had failed to notice the pentagram drawn on the ground.

And then suddenly the other Alfred and Arthur were on the ground too.

"You used the book?" the other Alfred yelled, his fists pounding on Arthur's chest. Arthur stared back at him, not saying a word.

"You. Used. That_._ Man's. Book. After. I Told. You. Not. To?" he said, after each punch.

"We… need… help" was all Arthur had managed to wheeze out.

"No, we don't. We don't need anything, or anyone, because I'll be the one to take him down. Do you hear me? I'll be the one to take him down!"

His next punch never managed to reach Arthur, because Alfred had grabbed his raised fist.

"I don't know what kind of joke is going on, but there's no reason to beat up on Arthur." He said.

All of the sudden, the other Alfred was on his feet and had pushed Alfred up against the wall. Alfred was too stunned to even retaliate. "Does this look like a joke?" the other Alfred asked. Without waiting for an answer, he punched Alfred squarely in the jaw.

"Does this _feel_ like a joke?" he practically spat in his face.

"Alfred, stop that…" The other Alfred looked down to Arthur.

With tremendous strength – was this how the others felt about him?- the other Alfred held Alfred's neck with one hand, and lifted him up in the air. Alfred clawed at the hands around his neck, but the grip was too strong.

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. You're not wanted here." And he threw Alfred at Arthur and proceeded to storm out the door.

Alfred rubbed his neck, pretty sure that if the other man had held on any longer, he would have died. "Dude, how could you let him walk all over you like that?..." Alfred's voice trailed off, when he saw that Arthur's shoulders were trembling, and his head hung low. Was the man crying? Unsure of what to do, Alfred cautiously wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur sobbed.

"It's okay man. I'm here for you."

"I – I – don't blame him for being angry. I can understand why but- but- but"

"Hush guy. What he did wasn't right."

Arthur glanced up at Alfred, teary eyed.

"Y-y-y-ou don't even know why you're here. You're probably so con-con-con-fused." He snivelled.  
_No shit_. Alfred thought to himself. He still couldn't even believe he was actually in a parallel universe. Some part of him was telling him that it was some sort of prank. But as he held Arthur in his arms, he figured that no matter what universe it was, Arthur was Arthur.  
"I'm here for you." Was the last thing he remembered saying, before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When Alfred awoke, he found that he was still on the floor, but he was alone. The pentagram had vanished as well. At his feet he had found a loaf of bread placed on a tray, with a note beside it with the words 'I'll tell you everything tomorrow morning. Stay in this room until then.' He glanced out the window and saw that the sun was setting. There was no way Alfred was just going to sit in this room and wait. He was going to find out some answers for himself. He made it his mission to explore the ship and find his parallel self and beat the shit out of him. But as soon as he stepped outside of the room, something hit him and bounced to the floor, papers flying everywhere. When he looked down, he saw a girl with almond eyes and short wavy blond hair, wearing a green ribbon headband. She wore a green Bolero top over a white jumper skirt. Alfred saw that papers were scattered all over the floor, and knelt down to help.

"Are you Belgium?" he asked.

She examined him for a moment, as if deciding if he was crazy or not.

"No, but I'm from Belgium. My name is Laura Von Dijk."

Alfred made a mental note that the people in this parallel universe did not go by nation names.

"I'm Alfred Jones." He said, putting out his hand.

She grinned and shook it with vigour.

"I know. I've wanted to meet you, actually."

"I should probably let you know that I'm not the Alfred you're thinking of."

"Are you the one Arthur summoned?"

Alfred was dumbfounded. "How did you know? Can you use magic too? Do you read minds?"  
he immediately imagined himself threatening to beat her with a club, just to let her mentally know that he didn't want her in his brain.

"No, my rooms next door to yours."

"Oh"

Alfred picks up another piece of paper and closely examines it. The map looks vaguely familiar.

"These are ship routes from Spain to Germany." He says.

"You sound surprised." She replied.

"Of course I am. I have no idea why I'm even here."

"You mean to say that no one explained the world situation to you?"

Alfred shook his head. Laura had quickly sped up in picking up all the scattered papers.

"Well it looks like I'll have to be the one to explain to you." She grinned, as if she had been waiting for this moment. Alfred had a feeling that he didn't just coincidentally bump into her. She was already up on her feet, papers neatly stacked and tucked under her arm.

"Come, come, I'll show you the library." She grabbed his arm and led him to the far end of the corridor and down some stairs. The stairs led directly into the library. She brought him towards a desk where there a large map of the world was spread out. She filed the papers into another desk nearby, and then went back to the map. She pulled out a pen.

"Europe is currently controlled by the German Empire." She circled Europe. "All of the countries were at peace. There were no wars at all, and everyone was happy." She draw a smiley face on the continent, which made Alfred giggle. She looked up and smiled at him, and then her focus went back to the map. "Asia is ruled by the Chinese Empire." She circled Asia. "About a year ago, the German Emperor traveled to Asia to sign a treaty of peace." Her voice began to waver. "Along with the German Emperor came the two princes of the American continent, the general of the Russian army, and the head warlock. A treaty was signed, but only one of the American princes came back. And then things went down hill. The Emperor began mistreating his subjects, and over taxing everyone. That's when the resistance was formed."

"Let me guess. You're part of the resistance?"

Laura chuckled. "Me? Good heavens, no. My brother is in a special unit directly under the Emperor's command. I'm just a bargaining chip."

"For what?" Alfred questioned.

"To get the Spanish ships on our side. The leader of the navy fleet is my cousin, and the resistance plans on using me to get him to join them."

"This is all tragic and all, but why would Arthur summon me?"

"Because we need you."

Alfred scratched his head. "But I thought you weren't part of the resistance."

"It's not the resistance that needs you, it's Europe."

"But what do you mean by –"

"What are you still doing here?" shouted an all too familiar voice.

There, standing on the staircase was the other Alfred.

"Does it look like I know how to get back home?" Alfred yelled.

The other Alfred took a long hard stare at Alfred, as if evaluating him. "No, it doesn't look like you can." He frowned. The other Alfred suddenly vanished from his sight and reappeared behind Laura and kicked her too the ground. He turned to face Alfred and withdrew his sword. "I guess I'll have to help you then. Alfred barely managed to dodge in time as the other Alfred had thrust his sword at him.

"What the hell?" Alfred shouted.

"I'll send you back dead!" he cried, as he sliced at Alfred's chest, leaving a red gash that traveled from his stomach to his shoulder. Alfred sidestepped as the man tried to strike again. He grabbed the other Alfred's arm as tight as he could, and gave a little satisfactory smile as he heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking. Using the momentum, he threw the other Alfred over his shoulder and into a book shelf behind him. Books rained down upon the other Alfred, which only caused him to get angrier. He roared, and all the books seemed to just turn into ash. His blue turned to a dark shade of red, and the temperature of the room grew hotter by the second. Alfred withdrew his gun and stood in a protective stance in front of Laura, who sat on the floor in a daze. The room suddenly became cold, and in between Alfred and his parallel self stood a man with light beige-blond hair, adorning a long black coat. Around his neck he wore a long pink scarf. His eyes were a violet hue.

"It wouldn't be wise to burn down the library." He stated, in a thick Russian accent.

"Out of my way, Braginski." Said the other Alfred, but the man didn't budge.

"Move it, or I'll set you on fire!"

The Russian held a palm out towards the other Alfred. His violet eyes turned to a pale blue, and the room temperature became frigid.

"And I would not hesitate to freeze you on the spot if you so even try to."

The other Alfred's eyes flickered, and Alfred seriously thought that he would set Ivan on fire. But his eye colour slowly faded back into its original blue. Without a word, he suddenly vanished, leaving behind a sharp cinnamon smell. Ivan turned to Alfred, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should be more careful, yes?"

And then Ivan vanished as well, leaving behind a cool peppermint scent.

Laura scrambled to her feet.

"Here, let me heal that." She said. Alfred stared down at his chest, having almost forgotten about the wound. She gently pulled up his shirt, and traced her fingers over the wound. His eyes widened as he watched the skin begin to mind itself.

"Do you know how to get back to your room?" she asked.

He nodded, still in awe from how his wound was healed.

"Can everyone do magic?" He questioned, as he traced the already drying blood where his wound had been.

"Yes, but not everyone can be as powerful as Ivan or your parallel self."

"But can you teach me magic?"

He would never have thought he would be asking that question. He now knew better to make fun of England.

Laura smiled. "I think that's something you should ask Arthur. He's really an expert on all this."

She walked towards the staircase, and then quickly turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say good night. Good night." She smiled. Then she vanished from the room, leaving behind a faint sweet smell of chocolate.

Alfred started to think that no one on the ship actually walked anywhere.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? CONFUSING? REDUNDANT? MAYBE. sorry if it turned from all jokey into srsbsns relly fast.**

**If you're wondering why everyone's just kinda like "oh hey it's another Alfred", remember, _the resistance leader is also from a parallel world._ So they're already used to it.**

**idk, do you guys like how the parallel Arthur and Alfred are? They never used to be like that, but a year ago, when the German Emperor went to Asia -is shot- And did Ivan just save Alfred's life? herp de derp.**

**It would be love if you guys reviewed and tried to guess what actually happened to everyone. like, omg why is alfred so mean and why is arthur such a crybaby and WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THIS 'THEY WENT TO ASIA AND THEN EVERYTHING CHANGED' SHIT WHAT IS GOING ON OMGGGGGGGGGGG...**

Preview: Ludwig and Prussia are on their way to the coast of France, to meet up with Arthur's pirate crew. But there seems to be something following them...


	3. The origin is lost

**THE NEXT CHAPTER. this was rewritten multiple times but i am finally content with this one. **  
**sorry once again if this is confusing. I get confused myself (i actually have a timeline drawn so I know what'll happen next. haha)**

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Asshole just does not give up!" Prussia shouted, as he pulled Ludwig aside. An arrow whizzed past them and landed on the ground in front of them. "Shit!" Prussia yelled, throwing his arms in front of him and casting a shield as the arrow exploded.

For the past two weeks, Ludwig, Prussia, Roderich and Francis had made their way through Belgium and were near the port in France where they would meet up with Arthur and Alfred. They had also been chased by some unknown assailant for all two weeks, whom Prussia had dubbed, "Asshole." 'Asshole' was currently chasing them through some empty dirt road that leads towards the dock. Ludwig could already see the harbour from where they were.

"Your brother can't just leave you alone, no. He's gotta – "Prussia pushed Ludwig's head down as another arrow flew by. "- send some kind of crazy ninja guy after you." Roderich was up ahead, shouting something about a forest. Ludwig looked and saw that there was a fork in the road, and that his mentor was motioning for them to follow. The road leads towards a forest, which Roderich had disappeared into.

Ludwig indignantly yelped as he was knocked down by Francis. Prussia quickly grabbed the fallen prince, and slung him over his shoulder. "Close your eyes!" Prussia shouted. Ludwig did as he was told, but even through his eye lids he saw the bright glow of the explosion, and heard the French man's cry. By the time Ludwig had opened his eyes, they were deep within the forest, the road already far away. Prussia gently set Ludwig to his feet and doubled over, placing his hands on his knees. His mentor appeared before them.

"Where's Francis?" he asked.

"He got hit in the leg by one of the exploding arrows." Explained Prussia, who had quickly recovered from running.

"We have to go back." Stated Ludwig.

Roderich shook his head in disagreement.

"No. It would be far too dangerous to go back. We don't know how many people are chasing us."

"But Francis has all of our provisions!"

Roderich pointed towards the harbour which was clearly visibly from the forest.

"We don't need them. We've already made it to our destination."

"We can't just leave him there! He got hit because he tried to protect me!"

"We have to. Ludwig, it's time that you grew up. You've been shielded from this because you grew up in the castle, and _only_ in the castle. These things happen."

Ludwig stepped back, mouth agape.

"These things happen?" he repeated. "These things _happen? _You're just going to leave him there, like he's nothing?" Ludwig glanced back towards the way they came, his hand tightly gripped on his sword.

"Don't waste Francis' sacrifice."

"You already make it seem as if he has died!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Roderich and Ludwig both having forgotten about the albino, jerked their heads towards him. The man had spoke in a commanding voice, which deeply reminded Ludwig of Gilbert. Then again, Prussia _was_ Gilbert, just a different Gilbert. This parallel stuff gave Ludwig a headache.

"Roderich is right. As awesome as it is for you to want to be the hero - have I ever told you how you remind me of some cock blocking hero wanna be? – You would just be wasting what Francis did for you."

Ludwig felt his heart drop to his stomache.

"But-"

"So!" Prussia held up a finger, signalling that he wasn't done talking yet. "I will be the one to go. Wait here." And before either Roderich or Ludwig could argue, Prussia vanished, leaving behind an odour which was an odd smell of alcohol with a subtle hint of apples. Ludwig found it endearing, and inhaled it deeply. Roderich stared in concern, hoping that he wouldn't get intoxicated off the fumes. 

* * *

"Merde."

Francis clutched his leg, which was severely charcoaled. Fortunately for him, the heat of the blast had seared close the wound where the arrow had been. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't move his leg. He mentally slapped himself for not learning how to teleport or to heal himself. He had spent too much time learning how to make roses appear out of his crotch. He also cursed himself for not learning any battle magic and for thinking that his sword would be able to get him through anything. A figure appeared before him, wearing a red muffler robe. In his hand he held a red maple wood bow, the leather of the bow having been painted white. His face was covered by a mask that Francis had found too familiar – he had seen this mask before, when his cousin wore it to one of the king's masquerades. The edges of the mask were painted a red hue, and on the left side of the mask a red maple leaf was carefully painted over the white surface. Blonde hair tumbled over the mask, and there was one stray odd curl sticking out. The man bent over Francis, and Francis silently watched as the red robed figure put a hand on his wounded leg. Francis couldn't see it, but he could feel the flesh mending itself, and the feeling as if his leg was just barbequed slowly went away.

"Merci" he whispered. He found it odd that this man would heal him after shooting him. Their eyes met ever so briefly, and for a while Francis found himself gazing into striking violet eyes. But the moment was lost when Prussia tackled the figure to the floor. The mask flew off, but Francis was unable to see who it was since Prussia's back was obstructing his view. The two men tumbled and rolled on the ground, grappling each other. Prussia finally managed to gain the upper hand and had a fist risen above the other figure. Then he stopped in mid swing and temporarily paused. The other man took this as an opportunity to knee Prussia in the stomach and roll away from him. Prussia lay on his back, clutching his stomach, as the red robed figure ran away and vanished from sight. Prussia slowly got back to his feet, and made his way back to Francis. He looked awfully happy for a man who just lost a battle. Then an idea came to Francis. He too was on his feet and he fumbled for something in his waistcoat pocket.

"This is my cousin Mathieu. Did that man look like this?" he shoved the photo into Prussia's face. The man frowned.

Prussia squinted and closely examined the photo. After a few seconds, he tapped his head lightly with his forefinger. "This guy had brown hair. The guy in your photo is a blondie." "But I am sure that that man was a blond!" Francis protested. Prussia shook his head. "I'm 100 percent sure that that's not your cousin." He placed a hand on Francis' shoulder. "Trust me." Francis stared deeply into the albino's red eyes. He saw nothing but pure conviction, but the mischievous grin he had plastered on his face said that he knew something that Francis did not. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I will have to trust your odd judgement." Prussia clapped his hands together. "That's what I'm talking about! Now let's get to Ludwig and Roderich. They're probably shitting their pants right now 'cos we've been gone too long."

When he was sure that Prussia wasn't watching, Francis bent over and plucked the fallen mask off the ground.

"What will Alfred say, when he sees this?" he muttered, as he placed the mask securely in his pocket. He took one last look at the area before leaving, and saying to no one in particular, he whispered, "Mathieu, have you managed to cheat death?"

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt anxiously paced around his bedroom. His heart stopped when a red robed figure suddenly appeared in front of him. The figure collapsed to the floor.

"I hate long distance teleportation." He grumbled, as he rolled over on to his back.

"I'm sorry to push this on to you. You're the only one who is able to teleport at such a length." Gilbert sat down beside the figure, and gently pulled the figure's bow away from his grip.

"You lost your mask." Gilbert stated, as he traced the figures face with his finger, outlining where the mask would have been.

"I was in a rush. It wasn't mine anyways." The figure slapped away Gilbert's hand. "Stop that. It's embarrassing." He covered his face with his hands. "You're so cute." Gilbert cooed.

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"No, you _do_ want to hear it from me."

The figure lightly slapped Gilbert in the face. "You know what I mean."

Gilbert placed a hand to where he had been hit. "I could have you hung for that." The other figure laughed. "As if you're that mean." The two stayed on the floor for a while, Gilbert looking down upon the figure, drinking in the colour of his violet eyes.

"Did he get the message?" Gilbert asked.

"He got it alright. But I think I might have blown my cover. Francis might have spotted me."

"That just makes things more fun, doesn't it?"

"You mean more complicated."

Gilbert got to his feet, and offered a hand down to the figure on the floor. The figure took his hand, and Gilbert pulled him into an embrace.

"Head to Switzerland, and do it by horseback. By the time you arrive, your brother will already be there."

"Geez, already sending me off on another job. Cruel king."

Gilbert stared deeply into the figure's eyes.

"I love you." He stated.

"No you don't."

It was Gilbert's turn to lightly slap the figure on the cheek. "You know what I mean, Matthew."

Matthew laughed, and pulled away from the embrace. He walked out of Gilbert's room, but stopped at the door frame.

"Don't mistake me for someone else. I'm Canada."

Gilbert watched Matthew walk away.

"You can't be mine in this world." He whispered, his head falling into his hands. "But I can't be yours in the next. Tragic lovers, never meant to be."

* * *

_"Stop." Matthew whispered, putting a hand up to stop Gilbert's advance. "Why not? We're close, aren't we? I'd give up everything for you." Matthew shook his head. "Don't say such things. I'd never allow you to do that."_

_"But you know that I would."_

_"I'm not worth it."_

_Gilbert inched closer towards Matthew. "I'd do anything for you." He whispered into his ear. "Why can't you love me back?"_

_Matthew was strong, admired, loved, and worshipped. His kingdom loved Matthew more than they loved their king. They always loved the knight in shining armour, the compassionate soul who would never deny a request for help, no matter how ludicrous. But under Gilbert's gaze, Matthew was vulnerable. Matthew would drop his façade only around Gilbert, and would open up to Gilbert. They were close friends, but that's only how Matthew saw it._

_"Please let go." The blonde whimpered._

_"No."_

_"Please!" Matthew began to pound his fists on Gilbert's chest, but Gilbert ignored it. The blonde wasn't even trying to hurt him._

_Alfred suddenly appeared, pushing Gilbert off of Matthew. "Stupid hero," Gilbert muttered. Alfred smiled, and flashed him a thumbs up._

_"You can count on me to save the damsel in distress."_

_"Alfred, I'm not your dams-"_

_Matthew's mouth was suddenly preoccupied with Alfred's. At first, Gilbert thought Matthew would have pushed Alfred away. But then Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred, and kissed him back. The kiss became hot and passionate, and Gilbert became sick to his stomach. The two pulled away from each other, gasping for air, but the look in both of their eyes said they wanted more._

_"Aren't you brothers?" Gilbert said dryly._

_"Not by blood." Responded Alfred. He took Matthew's hand and whisked him away down the corridor. Gilbert weakly smiled as Matthew sent him an apologetic look._

* * *

  
**italics mean that it happened in the past. hey wut is happening everyone isn't who they appear to be this is all confusing!**

Reviews are loved! 


	4. Deja Vu

**A/N:**

**MY FRIENDS GOT ME THIS POSTER OF PRUSSIA AND HE'S IN THE SHOWER HOLDING OLD SPICE. The caption is, "With Old spice, your man could smell like me!" I DIED.**

**hi. does anyone read these? ****this fic is really hard for me to write and i need to constantly reread the chapters and check this little timeline i drew. Why is there a time line you ask? oh ho ho ho you'll have to read the story and then get to the bottom A/N to find out. yes this was supposed to be posted saturday (cos i've kinda made it a deadline to post the next update either friday, saturday, sunday, or monday)**

**ANYWAYS, LET THE READING BEGIN  
**

* * *

It was when America woke up in that dinky little candle lighted room was that he realized that it wasn't a dream. He could feel the boat rocking back and forth. He spent a good 10 minutes just lying on his bed, contemplating on what to do. He could escape, but where would he go? He knew nothing about this world. All he could do was work with this "Resistance" and hope that they'll send them back home when they don't need him anymore. He patted the gun that he had put underneath his pillow. He sure as hell wasn't going to sleep without some sort of protection from… himself. Judging by the light coming through the porthole, America assumed that it was morning. He lazily pulled himself out of bed, and put back on his bomber jacket and converse shoes. Someone, (probably Arthur) had clothes laid out for him at the foot of his bed, but the clothes looked eerily like the same ones his parallel self were wearing, so America figured he would rather not look exactly like his other universely self. Beside the clothes was a platter filled with charcoal (was this food?), a glass of water, and a small little note. He picked up the note and briefly scanned it. Inscribed was Arthur's neat little hand writing.

_Meet me at the captain's quarters as soon as you wake up. It's right beside the library._

Deciding that he would rather starve than whatever Arthur had cooked, he left the room in search of the library. Laura's door was closed, so she was probably asleep. America would have to find the library on his own. If he wasn't mistaken, he would have to walk to the end of this corridor, turn right, and just walk straight until he saw the staircase. He was correct, but the only problem was that there were _two_ rooms beside the library; one on the left, one on the right. He paused in front of the room to the right, and knocked.

"Hello? Arthur?"

The door was opened just a crack, and America found himself staring at a young asian man who had choppy dark brown hair, with eyes that were just a tad colour lighter. He was wearing a dark red duangua, which seemed rather odd for someone on a pirate ship.

"Uh… Hi. Sorry, wrong room."

The young man nodded, his face expressionless, and closed the door.

America strode towards the other room, whistling. He placed his hand on the door knob and slightly twisted it, but stopped when he heard someone shouting from inside. Arthur wasn't alone.

"-to Switzerland in time! They're mercenaries; do you think deadlines matter to them? They'll shoot her before then!"

America recognized the voice as Vash Zwingli's, aka his Switzerland.

"Calm down, Vash." Came Arthur's voice. "I've heard rumours of these mercenaries. They are favoured by the civilians for breaking them free from the German Empire's control."

"I don't care, they're mercenaries nonetheless! What could they hope to accomplish by taking my little sister hostage?"

America cringed as he heard Alfred scoff.

"The same reason why _we're_ helping _you._ They're low on weapons, and your country mass produces them."

Vash growled. "You won't get your weapons if my sister is dead."

"Alfred, Vash, let's not make this an argument. We're sticking to the schedule. We will not set sail for Spain until Ludwig is on board with us."

"Bastards should have been on board three days ago. I say we just sail without them."

"I agree with Alfred."

"No. Our plans will not change."

"Why the fuck not? They're probably dead already!"

"Alfred!"

"What, Arthur? You know it could be true."

"This isn't a joking matter."

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

America heard the scraping of chair against floor. "I will not be a part of another one of your squabbles. Arthur, I want to be notified by lunch of what action you have chosen. Just remember; if my sister is dead, our deal is off."

America quickly scrambled away from the door and hid in the staircase to the library. He watched as Vash walked down into the corridor and into the room next to where the Asian had been. America crept out from the stairs only to crash into Alfred, who was too busy yelling at Arthur to notice him.

"Who-"

Alfred narrowed his eyes at America. His blue coat hung loosely around his shoulders, and his blond hair was quite unkempt.

"Oh, it's you." His voice sounded contemptuous.

And with inhumane speed, he punched America in the gut, sending him tumbling down the stairs and into the library.

"Not again." America mumbled, as he clutched at his stomach. He was pretty sure that he twisted his left ankle too, because that also hurt like shit. Alfred stood at the top of the staircase, his eyes morphing into a distinct red, and America felt the temperature in the room grow drastically hot. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Alfred, and lightly tapped his shoulder. Alfred turned to see who it was, and the figure punched him in the face. Hard. So hard, that Alfred flew to the bottom of the stairs and was unconscious _before_ he hit the ground. He lay beside America, unmoving. America could already see the skin around Alfred's left eye begin to swell up.

"I told you to be careful, hm?"

Ivan descended down the steps towards where both Alfreds lay on the floor; one unconscious, the other just too stunned to get up.

"It's not my fault! This guy just happens to appear wherever I am!" Alfred attempted to stand, but his left ankle gave way. He fell on top of Alfred, and America heard an appalling crunch as his elbow landed on Alfred's face. He couldn't help but smile. The douche deserved it. But nevertheless, America rolled off of Alfred and decided that it would be too low even for him to beat up on a guy who wasn't even awake to fight back.

"Will he be okay?" he said, with a slight bit of actual concern in his voice.

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "I've hit him harder before."

America didn't know whether to be thankful or afraid. Ivan knelt over and brushed a hand over Alfred's face. America silently watched as his bleeding nose slowed to a trickle. Ivan didn't bother healing Alfred's bruised eye though. He turned back to America.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a bruised ego and a twisted ankle. Other then that, I'm fine."

Ivan smiled, looking genuinely relieved. It still sent shivers down America's spine to see Ivan smile. Ivan knelt over America and began to feel the torn ligament repair itself.

"That's some pretty dandy stuff, that healing magic."

"It drains a lot out of the user though. Also, only recent injuries can be healed because the injury was fresh. It's extremely difficult to mend old wounds."

"Which is why you left Alfred's eye alone."

Ivan smiled.

"Exactly."

America propped himself up on his arms, and rotated his left ankle.

"Thanks a bunch. Now I really gotta go, I was supposed to meet Arthur this morning."

"I see. I will help Alfred, then."

America yelped as Ivan scooped him up into his arms.

"I thought you said you were helping Alfred." America felt his cheeks start heating up.

"You are Alfred, are you not?"

"I thought you meant the other one."

Ivan hummed in response, ignoring America's pleas to put him down because America was the hero and heroes were never carried especially the way that Ivan was carrying him. Ivan gently set him to his feet in front of Arthur's room.

"I could have gotten here myself." America muttered, facing the door and trying his best not to look Ivan in the eyes.

"I know, I was just re-enacting my very first meeting with you."

America whipped around.

"What are you talking about? The very first time we met, you -" America had trouble forcing these words out, because heroes don't get saved, they save people. "- s-s-s-aved me from Alfred. I don't remember you carrying me."

"Oh, is that so?" Ivan gave America an uncanny smile. He patted America on the shoulder and steered him towards the door. "I believe that Arthur wanted to speak with you. You should go now."

He walked away, leaving America very, very, perplexed.

America sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He silently counted to three, and then burst through Arthur's room.

"You called for a hero? Well here I –"

America stopped in mid sentence. In the corner, there were four chairs that surrounded a round table. Arthur sat upon one of these chairs, and had his head face down on the table. America cautiously approached the Briton, and pulled out one of the chairs so he could sit down too.

"He's – he's – he's so difficult!" he sniffled.

Being the insensitive person he is, America said, "Whoa, are you crying _again?_"

Being the emotional person he is, Arthur responded by sobbing even louder.

"I've commanded armies! And yet I can't get him to listen to me!"

America rubbed Arthur's back in a circular motion. "Just let it all out, man."

"I've killed so many men. I can't even count how many times I've sliced through the neck of a man, cutting through it ever so easily, the sword cutting through the flesh and bone as if you were cutting your way through mud. Or when the men who had seen too much and I was ordered to pluck their eye balls out and force feed those eye balls to those who spread treacherous lies, I did it! I did it all, and I did not cry at all!" America cringed. This was very graphic and detailed.

"But no! Only Alfred Fucking Jones can make Arthur Kirkland cry. I'm bleeding pathetic." Arthur raised his head only to repeatedly bang it on the table.

He kept his head there on the table for a while, and when America had thought the man had accidently knocked himself unconscious, Arthur turned his head towards him.

"I'm sorry. This seems to be the only side of me you see."

"Nah, it's okay. This side is much cuter than the uptight stick in the mud obnoxious Arthur I get at home."

Arthur blushed, and looked away from America. He murmured something, but America didn't quite catch what he said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I love you."

An uncomfortable silence spread between the two of them.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, not you. I mean Alfred." The Briton corrected.

"Is that why you let him beat you up emotionally and physically? You a masochist and he's the sadist?"

Arthur huffed. "I don't enjoy it when he attacks me, but I feel as if it's retribution. He sees it the same way as well."

"For what? What'd you do?"

"It's what I didn't do."

"Which was?..."

Arthur raised his head to speak, when both men's attention diverted towards the door. Someone was furiously knocking on the door. America stared at Arthur. "Vash?" Arthur shook his head. "It's not even noon yet."

The person knocking on the door became impatient and slammed the door open. There in the door frame were two figures. One wore a black robe and a hood was pulled over his head. He had pale skin, and livid red eyes. The other wore a tight fitted emerald green tunic, which showed off his prominent figure. Underneath that, he wore a plain undershirt and wore black breeches and boots that matched his tunic. He was tall and had bright blue eyes and short blond hair. America recognized this young man as Germany, also known as Ludwig.

"So you've finally decided to join us."

America was surprised at how fast Arthur had changed from dejected to resolute within an instant.

"Sorry, there was this guy chasing us. I totally kicked his ass though." The black robed figure slid down into the chair next to Arthur's.

"Who's this guy?" asked America, who had a feeling that he's heard this very obnoxious loud voice before.

"He is – unfortunately – the leader of our resistance." Responded Arthur.

The figure removed his hood, and America found himself staring at Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's older brother.

"Yo America, how ya been?"

America choked on his own saliva. "You know who I am?"

Gilbert laughed. "Sure as hell I do. I'd recognize that shitty bomber jacket anywhere. You're America, the annoying cock blocking brother of Canada."

America suddenly realized that the man before him was Gilbert Beilschmidt. As in Prussia. As in Nation Prussia. As in _what the fuck is Prussia doing here._

* * *

**SO IS ANYONE CONFUSED SO FAR? PROBABLY YES? OKAY HERE IS LE SUMMARY. if i have to write a summary i'm probably a horrible writer because you should be able to understand the story without me having to write a summary /apology. even i dont understand my own story. Maybe i can get a beta reader? because (SPOILER HERE DO NOT READ ETC ETC) there's a lot of time travel and shit. Some of the characters give VERY subtle hints that they've time traveled but I'm not going to point out who just cos alksdgjlkasdjglksdgj**

**so. story thus far (from le chapter 1)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ludwig ran from the castle and met Prussia.**

**Chapter 2:**

**America is summoned by Arthur into the parallel world. (note that this happened 2 weeks after Ludwig ran from the castle)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ludwig and friends have been constantly chased by some red hooded figure. And they arrive at the destination!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Still the same day as chapter 3, only in America's POV. There's apparently some deal going on between the resistance and vash(switzerland), so right after they sail to spain they're going to switzerland. (HINT COUGH CHAPTER 3 THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT SWITZERLAND MENTIONED THERE TOO) omg im spoiling u all 2 much ajajajaj**

**I'm eating cotton candy out of a can. aint that kewt? **

Preview for the next chapter.

THERE IS NONE.

I'm going to stop giving previews because I am constantly changing my mind about who's POV it should be. so sorry for any confusion there.


	5. A bag of confusion

**Extra long chapter because i have neglected to update this. I should probably give out the pairings (the ones that are set in stone)**

**Canada x Parallel!Prussia**

**That's about it.**

* * *

"Prussia?" America repeated in disbelief. Prussia flashed him a smile.

"The one and only."

Arthur looked at Prussia in annoyance as he placed his black muddy boots upon the edge of the chair Ludwig was sitting on.

"Remove your dirty, defiled, boots from my chair you git."

Prussia complied, and moved his feet to the table, earning another look from Arthur.

"Prussia, what the hell are you doing here?" America asked.

"Haven't you heard? I lead this resistance so it's my right to be here."

Prussia turned his head towards Arthur.

"I see you finally got around to using my book." He exclaimed.

The blonde scoffed in reply. "Not without consequence. Alfred nearly had a fit when he found out."

Nearly even began to describe how Alfred had reacted, but America saw the warning look Arthur shot him, and bit his tongue. He turned to Ludwig, who was staring intently at him. When their eyes met, Ludwig drew his breath in sharply and looked away.

Weird.

"How long will it be before we find out?" asked Arthur.

Prussia raised four fingers. "Four days."

"And what would happen if what you said is untrue?"

"Then we've lost."

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked a very annoyed America. Prussia couldn't just suddenly show up and leave America out of all the details. But nevertheless, the two continued on with their conversation.

"This is all just a waiting game? Can't we just chuck him off the ship?"

"Chuck who?"

Prussia shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds, that would lead to something really –" Prussia suddenly went into a coughing fit, his body shaking violently. Ludwig patted him on the back and grimaced, as if this was a frequent occurrence. Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow.

"You okay?" asked America.

"Never been more awesome." Prussia said with a grin. He turned his focus back to Arthur. "The only thing stopping our buddy Alfred from killing America is Ivan, and once Ivan is gone…"

"There's nothing to prevent Alfred from _really_killing America." Arthur finished.

"Right, and the fact that Ivan and America are supposed to…" Prussia trailed off again, but this time Arthur was unable to finish his sentence.

"Supposed to what?" asked America.

Neither of the men responded. Ludwig looked as equally confused as America felt.

"Supposed to what?" he repeated.

"Why don't you go up on deck and tell the crew to set sail? I'm sure Vasch would be satisfied." Stated Arthur.

America pouted, curling his lower lip forward. "No way man!" he cried. "This was supposed to be a meeting between me and you, and he just barges in. " America pointed accursedly at Prussia. "And doesn't even explain anything! Come on, at least tell me why everyone's like, "Oh America, you're going to save Europe! La de da!"

"Alfred."

America could detect the hint of warning and exasperation in Arthur's voice. Remembering how stressed out Arthur was only moments before, America decided maybe, just this once, he'd let him off the hook.

"Alright, fine." He stood up and glowered at Prussia. "But you better tell me every single damn thing after you're done." He sneered, before leaving the room.

"Go after him, Ludwig". Said Prussia. "He'll probably get lost on the way." Ludwig nodded, and left the room as well.

Arthur and Prussia just sat there in the room, not saying a word.

Prussia was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you say something?" questioned Arthur.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Prussia scratched his head.

Arthur had noticed that even though Prussia looked just about the same age as himself, there was something about his eyes that said he had seen much more. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that in some parallel universe, Prussia was the personification of a country (or ex-country). But there was also something else about Prussia.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I don't know." Prussia stated, with a slight mischievous grin.

_Yes, you do know._ Is what Arthur wanted to say, because _that_was what was different about Prussia. How quickly he had become adjusted to the magical world around him. Heck, when Arthur had summoned Prussia, the albino had already known several advanced magic spells. Because how would Prussia be able to know that there would be a secret invasion on Greece from Turkey. Or how he knew that Ludwig would eventually join along with their little resistance, and how Laura would go along with their plans without an argument. Prussia had also known that a young boy from Hong Kong would join their crew, and that Vasch would ask for the resistance`s help in exchange for weaponry. Prussia had also saved Alfred and himself from so many close calls. But Arthur would say nothing, because for some reason, unlike with Gilbert Beilschmidt, he felt as if Prussia could be trusted.

And Prussia knew this was how Arthur felt. He knew that Arthur could sense something amiss. But every time Arthur tried to ask him, Prussia would dismiss the topic. Could Prussia predict the future? No, that was impossible. Unless…

Arthur was brought out of his reverie when Prussia went into another coughing fit. This time, when he lifted a hand from his mouth, Arthur noticed the scarlet liquid staining his pale skin.

"Prussia…"

Prussia licked the blood off his lip. "Don't worry about it. There are more important things to deal with." He pulled something out from underneath his robe. It was a vial which held a clear liquid. He handed it to Arthur.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, as he examined the vial.

"I can't tell you." Prussia replied.

"Then take it back. I don't want to use something when I don't know what the bloody hell it does." He held the vial towards Prussia, but he made no move to take it.

"It'll make things… clearer. You'll understand everything so – Hey don't use it right now!"

Arthur had already uncapped the vial and was about to tip the contents down his mouth until Prussia delicately swiped the vial from his hands and recapped it. He handed it back to Arthur.

"Don't use it now." He said, sounding a bit agitated.

"If I can't use it now, when _will_I use this mysterious liquid?"

Prussia grinned. There it was again, that mischievous grin that told Arthur that Prussia knew something he didn't.

"You'll know when to use it." He said. "I can't stay around here to help your asses forever ya know. One day I'll have to go home."

Arthur knew that. What did that have to do with anything?

"You're very vague. Why give this to me now. The second you leave this room, I might drink this thing up." he held up the small vial between two fingers.

Prussia laughed. "Because I know you won't."

Arthur set the vial inside his coat pocket.

"Don't tell me this is the only thing you've got for me. I assume you'll tell me what's going to happen on our Spanish mission?"

"Yes actually. There's a high possibility that Antonio won't join with us."

Arthur scoffed. "Preposterous. He's already agreed to join us. This meeting is mere formality."

"I don't know, I have a feeling Alfred may screw things up."

Arthur scowled at Prussia, highly doubting that he didn't know. This was the game they always played. Prussia would claim not to know anything and have a feeling about something, and Arthur would ask him for advice, and Prussia would give Arthur advice that always worked.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Antonio has especially requested to meet up with Alfred and you, correct?"

Arthur nodded.

"Just go by yourself."

Arthur contemplated for a moment. "Antonio may grow suspicious."

"So? He'll get over it."

"I doubt it." Replied Arthur. His face suddenly lit up with realization. "But what if Alfred didn't come? What if Antonio _thought_it was Alfred…"

"No. " growled Prussia. "I know what you're thinking. Replacing Alfred with America won't work."

"How would you know that?" Arthur jeered.

"I just do." There Prussia went again. Knowing something that Arthur didn't. "And you just want America to come along with you for a date. How childish and selfish of you, only thinking of yourself. Not even counting the consequences."

Despite the fact that Prussia was almost _always_right, the thought of him calling Arthur childish made him quite angry. Prussia was being very hypocritical.

"I- I- do not!" Arthur shouted indignantly. "And even though you may be the resistance leader, I was the one put in charge of this mission, so if you would kindly respect my wishes and _get out of my room right now._"

Prussia stood up and cackled. "Alright, go ahead. Have your little fling with America. Jeopardize the mission. See if I care. Just don't come crying to me if a little blondie gets killed. Remember that _you_were the one who caused this."

Arthur stood up as well.

"I'm not afraid of you. You don't know what will happen in the future." He said.

And then before Arthur knew it, Prussia had moved forward and grabbed Arthur by the collar. He pulled Arthur close, so close that their noses were almost touching. He saw something in Prussia's eyes. Something he had seen before in Gilbert's. He saw anger, love, and sadness, all mixed together. They stared at each other intently, and for a moment it seemed as if Prussia was about to lash out at Arthur, in the similar way that Alfred usually did. But Prussia let go, and his gaze softened.

"Trust me." He said, almost apologetically. "I do."

When Prussia had left the room, Arthur felt his legs slowly bring him to the ground. Tears already began to well in his eyes, as he dropped his façade.

"Blimey, what the hell was that?"

* * *

Alfred threw his head back and leaned over the wooden railing of the ship, feeling the crisp cool wind lash against his face.

"Tea?"

America turned around and there stood Ludwig, holding a cup of fine China filled to the brim with tea. Behind Ludwig on the center of the steps sat Francis and Roderich, chatting away. The small Asian boy that Alfred had seen earlier was firing teacups out of the cannon. Apparently, the young man found this quite amusing. Vash certainly did not.

Alfred hesitantly took a sip from the tea.

"Do you like it?" Beamed Ludwig. "I made it myself."

"Sure, sure!" America said, through gritted teeth. When Ludwig turned around, America quickly dumped the rest of the contents into the sea, muttering, "woo, Boston tea party!" as he did so. Ludwig quietly stood by America as they both enjoyed the fresh salt water smell.

"Would you like to know what's going on?" Ludwig said softly. America wasn't used to a Ludwig who spoke so quietly. The one he knew was loud and booming. Parallel universes were weird like that.

"Definitely. It's been confusing as heck when barely anyone tells me what's going on."

"Would you like to discuss this inside?" Ludwig asked.

America gazed at the beautiful open blue sky, a sky that he hadn't seen in two days. It wasn't that long, but he still missed it.

"It's actually quite nice out here." He stated.

And then out of the corner of his eye, America saw Alfred walking down the bow of the ship.

"Oh hey Ludwig! On second thought, I'm feeling kinda sick out here. Let's go to my room. "America shouted, as he grabbed Ludwig by the arm and made a mad dash for his room. Once he got to his room, he pulled Ludwig behind him and slammed the door shut. After Ludwig had caught his breath (for some reason, America still retained his abnormal super strength)

"Uh…"

"Oh right!" yelled America, almost forgetting that Ludwig was there. "So go on, explain away!"

Ludwig sat down on the floor.

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"The beginning?" America suggested.

"Like an introduction?"

America mentally face palmed. In all of his haste, he forgot that this wasn't the Germany from his own universe. This Ludwig was meeting him for the first time.

"Yeah, that would be a good start."

"Well," Ludwig flipped himself off the floor and landed on both feet. With his right hand, he brandished his sword. It was obsidian and the black blade gleamed in the sunlight. He flashed America a toothy grin.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, the prince of the Germany. I will save Europe by destroying the darkness known as the German empire. Beware, Gilbert Beilschmidt, for the world needs a saviour and I am at her back and call."

The room was silent, with the exception of Ludwig's heavy breathing. America stared at Ludwig, his sword pointed towards America, his left hand on his hip.

America burst out laughing. He wished that he had a camera so he could have recorded what he saw and then use it to blackmail Germany.

"Did I do something wrong?"

America looked up and saw that Ludwig was blushing furiously, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Unfortunately, this just made America laugh harder.

"No, no, not you. You did nothing." America wiped away a tear. This Ludwig was rather cute and endearing, and not a stick in the mud like Germany. "It's just that – that was so awesome and unexpected that it just made my day. Thanks."

Ludwig smiled.

"I was inspired by Alfred actually. I was so excited to see him again, I wanted to impress him. So I practiced all night, but when I actually saw him, he was so different…" Ludwig faltered.

America held up a hand. "No, you don't have to tell me, I understand. A year ago, insert vagueness in here."

Ludwig coughed. "Actually, I was going to tell you everything that happened."

America squealed, and pulled Ludwig down with him on to the bed. He propped up his head with his hands, and moved his legs back and forth, similar to that of a high school gossiping girl. The two lay down on the bed, staring at each other, their faces extremely close.

"Well, go on." Said America.

Ludwig imitated America's position, causing him to giggle.

"Well, it all started after this mission"

"-to China. Ya I know"

"Alfred and –"

"-The German Emperor, yadda yadda yadda."

"-So in China, they were-"

"Going to sign a peace treaty"

Ludwig elbowed America in the stomach.

"Shut up! Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Alright, alright! Can't help it that you're so cute when you're angry."

Ludwig blushed again, making America chuckle, but inside he was thinking, _did I just hit on Germany?_An image of his burly Germany popped into America's head, and he shuddered. This Ludwig was lean and young. The one back in the other universe was…. Hunkier than America. And America really couldn't stand that.

"The German Emperor, my brother Gilbert, The two princes of the American continent, Alfred and Matthew, Arthur Kirkland, the head warlock of England, and King Ivan Braginski of the Russian Empire were the ones who travelled to China. Everyone came back, except for Matthew Williams. There was a rumour going around that Gilbert had killed Matthew."

"Scandal." Gasped America.

"This is where things get really scandalous." Said Ludwig. "A few months after this, a resistance is formed. The leader was unknown, and the only people who were majorly active in it were Ivan, Alfred, and Arthur."

"The same people who went to China."

"Exactly. It had been a long made plot that I was to disappear from the castle and join the resistance. They never really explained that to me though, or told me who actually lead the resistance, so I was quite shocked when I saw that the leader had the exact same face, voice, eyes, and everything as Gilbert. In fact, he even said he was Gilbert. But he said he was from a parallel universe."

"Same one as mine."

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" shouted America.

It was Laura who opened the door. "Hello Alfred." She smiled. Then she noticed Ludwig and gave a him a little wink.

"Welcome aboard your highness. Are you two hungry? Lunch is being served, and you can meet the rest of the crew and our other guests."

Both of the young men looked at each other.

"We're not hungry". They both said in unison, but the grumbling of their stomachs disagreed with them.

Laura just chuckled. "Come along then, don't want them to start eating without you."

She gestured for them to follow her. Succumbing to hunger, both boys decided that it was time to eat lunch.

* * *

_Lukas held out an ancient looking scroll that was tied up in a blue and red ribbon.  
"If you use this spell, I can't guarantee that you will remain sane. The amounts of possibilities are endless, which can only mean endless suffering, maybe even death. I suggest that the most proficient person in magic go through with this..."_

_Alfred saw that Arthur was ready to step forward, so he grabbed his arm and held him back. There was no way Alfred would let Arthur do something so dangerous._

_"Do you mind giving us some time to think about it?" Alfred asked._

_Lukas nodded. "Just be quick about it."_

_Still holding on to his arm, Alfred pulled Arthur out of the room, ignoring the questioning look from Prussia and the knowing smirk from France._

_Once out of earshot, Alfred turned around and spoke._

_"Arthur. We already know how to defeat the Chinese Empire. Wang Yao already did this and saw it for himself; It'll be Mattie who will bring them down, so you don't have to do this."_

_Arthur bitterly laughed at Alfred, and shrugged off his hand. "You keep bringing that up. It's all just wishful thinking on your part; you only hope that Matthew is still alive. You saw his body yourself, you were there when they buried him deep into the ground. Wang Yao made sure that the opportunity he saw wouldn't occur. Matthew isn't coming back and…" Arthur stopped himself when he noticed the forlorn look in Alfred's sky blue eyes. He saw Alfred's lower lip quiver, and realized his body was slightly shaking._

_"No, you're wrong. It isn't an opportunity, it's fate. I can feel it. Matthew **will **come back, and…. And…."_

_Alfred stifled a cry._

_"Please don't." Arthur softly said, as he inched closer towards Alfred. He grabbed hold of Alfred's waist, and even though he was slightly shorter than Alfred, it didn't matter since Alfred had already leaned downwards. The distance between their lips was gone, as they tightly clung to each other. Alfred was the first to pull back._

_"This isn't right. I still…"_

_Arthur shushed him. "You don't have to explain." Arthur pulled Alfred into an embrace, and the two just stood there, in each other's arms._

_"I won't be able to stand it if you die too…I'm supposed to be the hero." Alfred said, with a little hiccup._

_Arthur smiled. "We'll find a way to get through this. Gilbert may be gone, but we still have Prussia."_

_Alfred suddenly pulled away from Arthur's hold._

_"What the-"_

_"Prussia."_

_Arthur gave Alfred a quizzical look. "What about him?"_

_"He's Gilbert Beilschmidt, so technically Gilbert is still alive."_

_Arthur's face changed from incredulous to realization._

_"If there are two Gilbert Beilschmidt's, then there will most definitely be-"_

_"Two Matthew Williams." Alfred finished. "Do you still have Gilbert's spell book?"_

_Arthur patted the leather sling bag he carried._

_"I've got it right here."_

_Alfred grinned. It wasn't forced or faked, it was genuine. Arthur hadn't seen him smile like that in such a long time._

_There was suddenly a loud boom, and the floor shook. Alfred leaned against the wall and quickly grabbed Arthur; steadying him so that he wouldn't fall. They heard a loud wail come from the room they had previously left. They looked at each other, and begun to sprint. Alfred was the one who reached the room first._

_He wasn't prepared for what he saw._

_On the floor was Prussia, screaming and coughing up large quantities of blood at the same time. Lukas was kneeling beside Prussia and had a hand over the albino's body, trying to lessen the pain. Ludwig and Feliciano came to see what the commotion was about, and as soon as Ludwig saw Prussia on the ground, he ran in shouting, "Not again!" but was held back by Francis._

_"What happened?" asked a bewildered Arthur._

_"Prussia used the spell." Was Francis' reply._

_"So he can… he knows everything?" asked Alfred._

_"Yes." Nodded Lukas. "But with such limitless information, it will definitely take a toll on his mind and body." He stood up, and wiped his bloody hands on a nearby towel. "My job here is done. The rest is all up to you."_

_And with that, he disappeared. By this time, Prussia had stopped spewing blood all over the floor, and he lay there, his body shuddering. Ignoring Arthur's warnings, Ludwig extended a hand out towards his fallen figure. Prussia's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he grabbed Ludwig's arm. He had a crazed look in his face, and had some blood coming out of his mouth. "West". He whispered._

_"Prussia?"_

_"Oh west, it's you. I had this somewhat crazy awesome dream. There was you, me, and me, and that damn American bastard and magic…." His voice trailed off, but he still didn't let go of Ludwig's arm._

_"His timeline is distorted. It's better to let him rest. It's not as if we are going to leave any time soon." Francis slipped his hands under Prussia, and grunted. For some reason, the man was immensely heavy. It took the strength of both Francis and Ludwig to bring him to the couch._

_"We should let him rest." Stated Arthur. He walked out of the room, with Francis and Alfred following after him._

_"Don't leave me West." Mumbled Prussia._

_Ludwig turned towards Feliciano, and saw that he was smiling wistfully._

_"I'll go get some water in case he gets thirsty."_

_And with that, Ludwig was left alone in the room with Prussia. He gazed at Prussia, feeling slightly forlorn. With his sleeve, he wiped at a bit of blood dribbling out of Prussia's mouth. Prussia grinned meekly, and then slowly closed his eyes and dozed off, leaving an odd look of serenity on his face. It pained Ludwig so much to see Prussia, but at the same time, it was very comforting._

* * *

**Does anyone ever read the ones at the end?**

**And well, I _do _have something planned for America and Parallel!Russia. But review what kind of pairings you would like to see. (Like, would you rather America end up with Ludwig, Ivan, or whoever you think it should be)**

**Does Prussia get any love either?**

anyways, you know this story was supposed to start off differently, and followed along a different plot line, but same concept. This is what chapter 1 might have sounded like (also this is how America was supposed to be summoned initially)

"Arthur, are you sure about this?"

Ludwig paced aroudn the pentagram that Arthur had drawn on the floor. The sandy haired blond finished completing the circle and stood up, admiring his work.

"No, actually, I'm not." he motioned for Ludwig to stand back.

Arthur began to chant, and with each word spoken, brighter and brighter the pentagram grew. A sudden glow enveloped the room, and Ludwig's hand flew to his holster. When the light dissipated, before him stood something that he couldn't believe. He turned towards Arthur, and saw that the man was just as stunned as him. He was slowly moving towards the blond, who was dressed in foreign clothes. Arthur cupped the blonds face with his hands.

"You should be dead." he whispered, as he brought his lips close and locked them together.

America had no idea what the hell was going on.


	6. An explanation of Love

**Prussia and America talk about their feelings (like the little girls they are)**

I would like to thank YourDarkMistress for pointing out the mix up in the last chapter. I had intended to refer to America as America, and Parallel!America as Alfred, but in my haste to finish the chapter I mixed up the names. More about this chapter on the end author's note.  


* * *

America emerged on to the main deck into the dark night. At the forecastle, America could make out the outline of Prussia and Arthur against the harsh light of the moon. The two were laughing about something, and when Arthur noticed America approaching, he gave a quick wave good bye to Prussia and scurried past America, nodding in his direction.

"You can't just show up and not say a word. I've been looking for you everywhere, and it seems like you're just avoiding me." America stated.

Prussia leaned over the wooden railing and stared downwards into the sea, and watched as dark shadows underwater would move in the distance. In one hand he held a bottle of what America could only assume was beer. "Oh?" he said, with a slight snicker. "Maybe you haven't been looking hard enough. I've been here with Arthur the whole time."

America felt a slight pang of jealousy, and he knew that even in the dark Prussia was examining his facial expression.

"If you've been looking for me everywhere, you obviously have something to ask me. And it looks like you're shitting bricks thinking about it."

That was true. There were so many unanswered mysteries in America's mind. This nameless resistance started a year ago, with Prussia as the leader. America was just summoned two days ago, but he could clearly remember that the night he was summoned he was with Prussia and Canada. But instead of asking the questions America intended to ask, he found himself blurting out, "Hey do you feel different?"

Prussia gave him a quizzical look, and took a swig from his beer.

"I mean," America tapped his chin searching for the words he was looking for. "Doesn't it just… I don't know, feel real here?"

"Like you're not restricted to any national bonds?" Suggested Prussia.

"Yes! That's it!" America smiled in triumph. "It's like, that feeling of liking someone for who they are, and not just because-" America paused to think of his relationship with England. "- not just because your countries have close relationships. This feeling, it's like it's…." America was at a loss for words again.

"Being here almost makes you feel human." Prussia finished.

"I know. I've only been here for two days but it's just so mind blowing."

Prussia laughed. "Tell me about it. And since we're on the topic of feelings, do _you_have any feelings for anyone in this world?"

America chuckled nervously. "Dude, I've only been here for two days. That's too soon to even start developing feelings."

Prussia hung lazily over the railing, his hand still tightly clutching on to the bottle of beer, careful not to let any of it drop. "Love at first sight. At the first sight of a certain blue eyed blonde." Prussia looked up at America just in time to see him slightly jump. " You're oblivious, and obvious. Not a good combo."

America felt his body suddenly heat up, and he was sure it wasn't because Alfred was around. "What about you?" he retorted. "You and Arthur seem to be hanging out a lot."

"You jelly?"

"Gnaw bro."

Prussia took another sip out of the bottle, and then his body started shuddering again, and he was coughing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I know what you're talking about though." Prussia blurted out. "And I don't know if it's the beer making me talk or if it's because we're in some parallel shit together and I feel as if we are slightly bonding but-" He took another swig of beer and winced. "I'm not a nation anymore. Haven't been for a while now." He winced, as if the words physically jabbed him in the back. "I don't feel the connections I used to feel with everyone else. Sometimes I find myself liking other nations that I've never even had political affairs with. There's this guy, who's not even on the same continent as me…" Prussia stopped to think about what he was going to say next. "You'll never catch me saying this while I'm sober, but it hurts right here." He thumped his free hand where his heart would be. "Hurts here because they can't return your feelings. "

"Oh. I never felt that way." No duh, America was never not America and (God forbid) it would ever happen soon, but America didn't know how else to respond. He had always felt a strong connection, like a pull. He was a magnet, and his opposite was England. But was the pull there because of the history they shared, the wars they fought together, or because they genuinely liked each other? He honestly did have feelings for England, but it doesn't seem as if England felt the same way. If they were in some parallel universe, would they have been together? America thought hard for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered where they were, because this world's Arthur obviously loves Alfred. But from what America could tell, Alfred didn't love Arthur back.

"Who do you have feelings for then?" America questioned. Prussia raised an amused eyebrow. "Are we girls or something? Talking about all these feelings and shit?" Prussia coughed again.

"Dude, I think you should get that cough checked. You could be coming down with something."

"Oh don't you go off on me about having the Avian flu."

"Avian flu?..." America pondered this bit of information for a moment. Avian flu? Why did that sound a bit off?

"Yeah," Prussia said. "You know how that new virus that's spreading all over Asia."

Now America knew something was definitely wrong. He wasn't too strong on the details, but he could have sworn that the Avian flu was only big about 5 years ago. How could it be new?

"Prussia." America said, slowly, bracing himself for what would happen next. "What year did you leave our world?"

"2005."

"What the fuck? It's 2011." America's mind was racing. How could Prussia have been from 2005? America was sure it was 2011. But America vaguely remembered something Canada had once said to Prussia (well actually, Canada said this statement multiple times). _'Don't go disappearing on me again, eh?' _Did that mean Canada knew of Prussia's disappearance? America put a hand to his forehead. Man, was he sure getting a headache. Did Prussia know about the time difference? He was actually taking this all in pretty calmly. Was Prussia just too drunk to realize everything going on? Or was this a part of all this magic and shit.

As if Prussia was reading America's mind, he asked, "Do you know how each person who can use magic has their own element?"

America nodded, remembering the icy cold feeling when Ivan would use his magic or the burning sensation when Alfred used his.

"It's Arthur. During the summoning he distorted time. He can control time, to an extent."

"Holy shit."

"I know."

There was a heavy silence between the two, before Prussia spoke again.

" We were talking about you, Arthur and I. Thought about teaching you magic."

America felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. Magic! He'd get to learn magic! Then he could severely beat Alfred to a pulp and that bastard would never mess with him again. If England had known how enthusiast America was about magic right now, England would have laughed in his face.

Prussia took one last sip from his bottle, and then chucked it into the sea.

"Where'd you get the beer?" America asked, just because he was a bit curious.

"Alfred. He has a shit load of bottles up in his room. He's been drunk all this week, which is why he's so moody."

"Why would he be drunk?"

Prussia waved a hand to dismiss America. "Go to Alfred's room. You'll see for yourself." America turned towards the stairs that were leading towards the hold. He was half way there, until Prussia shouted out.

"America, wait!"

America paused in his stride. "What now?" he said irritably. He would finally find out why Alfred was always so pissed, and Prussia was holding him back.

"I wouldn't be awesome if I didn't warn you, but-" Prussia looked around as if he were checking to see if anyone was listening in on them. "-Francis told Alfred something that'll really affect you. And I mean, _really_affect you. He might be acting totally different around you."

The information Prussia was telling America made no sense, but no matter; America could not be dismayed from his mission.

When America left, Prussia loudly announced, "Ludwig, you can come out now."

Ludwig sheepishly came out from his hiding spot, embarrassed that he was discovered. He walked over to where Prussia was.

"So you've taken a liking to America." Prussia stated.

Ludwig blushed, and was sure Prussia could see it because he was laughing.

"Don't laugh!" hissed Ludwig. "He just reminds me of Feliciano, that's all. I never got to tell Feliciano how I felt before it was too late. And it's my fault that he died."

Ludwig didn't notice how Prussia's body went stiff at the mention of Feliciano. "Feliciano is a kind boy. And I think that he'll be waiting for you, always. It wasn't your fault that he's gone either."

Ludwig smiled wistfully and shook his head.

"Of course it's my fault. If only I was stronger, like you. Then I could… kill Gilbert."

Prussia ruffled Ludwig's hair. "You'll get strong. And if you don't, then I'll protect you." There was a muffled sob, and Ludwig suddenly clung on to Prussia.

"Two weeks ago, I wanted so badly to kill Gilbert. But then you showed up, and I don't think I can anymore."

"I think Gilbert would have done anything to protect you too. He loves you a lot, Ludwig."

"Why would he kill Feli then?"

"To protect you," Prussia whispered. He let go of Ludwig, and patted him on the head.

"Go to bed now. It was a long trip here, and you need all the rest you can get."

Ludwig sniffled, and reluctantly shuffled away.

"Good night," he said softly.

Prussia raised an arm farewell. He went back to gazing out towards the sea, and noted how there was no light pollution in this world to block the view of the stars. He smiled softly, and fondled the iron cross that he wore underneath his black robe. "Ludwig 's just like you, West, when you were still a crybaby." 

* * *

_Prussia lay on the couch, his body rising and falling ever so slowly. Beside him sat Ludwig, who gently caressed Prussia's head._

_Francis, Arthur, and Feliciano watched the tender scene from the door._

_"We've got to move soon." Stated Francis, a hint of urgency in his voice._

_Arthur shook his head. "We can't. Not with Prussia like this. We've got to wait it out."_

_"If only Gilbert were still here."_

_"Shut up, you git. We can manage without him."_

_"Yes, look how well we're managing."_

_Feliciano spoke up._

_"Gilbert gave up his life for Ludwig."_

Feliciano's mind went back to that day. The day the place he called home crumbled around him, where Ivan had walked away, not a care in the world that he had just annihilated all of those who had once called him a friend. Not even his sister, Katyusha, was spared. Feliciano was holding the body of Roderich, whose soul had long passed from their world. And there was Gilbert, in the center of the room, covered in blood. But it wasn't his blood; it was Ludwig's. Gilbert hugged the blonde to his chest. From underneath the rubble emerged a coughing Matthias, who was supporting a heavily wounded Lars.

"Matthias, Lars. Take care of Feliciano and Ludwig. Take them to Prussia."

Matthias nodded, and immediately began to work on healing Lars. _But Ludwig is dead_. Feliciano had thought. Ludwig had definitely taken the death blow from Ivan in Gilbert's place. Gilbert himself had announced that Ludwig was dead. Feliciano had broken out of thought when something hard hit his head and landed beside him. It was the Beilschmidt spell book.

"Take care of that." Stated Gilbert. Feliciano's eyes grew wide as he saw that Gilbert had used Ludwig's blood to draw a pentagram on the ground. In the center of it lay Ludwig. Feliciano felt a strange sort of energy, like the calm before the storm. The bloody pentagram was starting to glow, and so was Ludwig's body. Gilbert took a step towards the pentagram, and then looked over his shoulder back to Feliciano. He was smiling softly. "Take care of Ludwig for me." Then he took one step forwards, into the pentagram. There was a harsh light, and Feliciano raised his arm to shield his eyes. When he lowered it, he noticed that Gilbert lay on the floor next to Ludwig. And then he noticed something amazing. Ludwig began to stir.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano shouted, as he softly laid Roderich on the ground and then ran towards Ludwig, clutching the Beilschmidt book in his hand.

"What happened?" questioned Ludwig. "I was sure that I was dead." Then he noticed Gilbert's body beside him. His _unmoving_body.

"Brother!" Ludwig screamed, throwing himself on top of Gilbert. The castle began to shudder.

"We've got to go now." Stated Lars. "I've heard Yao say he's rigged the castle to explode. If we don't leave now, we're done for."_  
_  
"No!" Ludwig shouted. "I'm staying here."

Lars pulled Ludwig off of Gilbert, suddenly disappeared. Feliciano felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that it belonged to Matthias. "We've got to go."

Feliciano nodded, and took one last look at the place he had spent his entire life in, parting farewell to the people who he had considered his older brothers. 

_Francis and Arthur paused in their quarrelling; almost forgetting that Feliciano was there._

_"That's right." Arthur stated. "Giving up half of his life wasn't enough, but he just had to give it all to Ludwig."_

_Feliciano frowned. "What do you mean half?"_

_Francis had a look of amusement on his face._

_"That spell Gilbert used, to bring Ludwig back to life. It's supposed to take half of the spell caster's life."_

_"Then why did Gilbert die?" Feliciano asked._

_Francis scratched his stubbly chin. "Do you remember long ago, when Ludwig was very ill?"_

_Feliciano nodded. They were five at the time, and Ludwig was bedridden for quite a long time. They thought that Ludwig was going to die, but they stated that a miracle occurred, and he was suddenly extremely healthy._

_Ludwig was going to die._

_A miracle._

_It suddenly all made sense in Feliciano's head._

_"Gilbert…" He started to cry. Gilbert was right when he said he would give up everything he had so that Ludwig would live._

_"Yes." Francis patted Feliciano on the head. "Gilbert was a kind man."_

_The three stood there and continued to watch the affectionate scene of brotherly love between Ludwig and Prussia. Prussia had awaken and was sitting up, hugging a crying Ludwig._

_Then there was a sudden commotion in the hall, and out came Alfred, rushing towards all of them. The left side of his face was drenched in blood, and there was ice encasing his left arm._

_"Ivan's here." Was all he managed to blurt out, as he lost consciousness and fell to the floor._

* * *

**Prussia is still alive in 2011 (America _did_ say that he was hanging out with Prussia and Canada before he was summoned) which hints towards the ending of this story. But remember that not everyone that was summoned is from the same time period. _because I hope yall haven't forgotten that Canada is also in this parallel world. And remember what Gilbert said in chapter 3,_**

_You can't be mine in this world." He whispered, his head falling into his hands. "But I can't be yours in the next. Tragic lovers, never meant to be.'_

**And the story in italics? It would be a view of the past because in a sense, it _did _occur in _Prussia's_ past_. _I will say no more.**

In the next chapter (and I only give the preview for this because I know for sure) America confronts a drunken Alfred, and a bit of chaos ensues. But not the kind that you're thinking.

Anyone wanna guess what happens? Plus reviews are really loved. Sorry if this chapter was more mushy than anything.

Also, are there any favourable pairings that you see?  



	7. Autoeroticism, but not really

**I promise, there will be no more long explanations after this, because everything (not really) is explained in this chapter.**

**The same. Read and review.**

Warning: OOCness (Hah I finally found out what that meant)

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own hetalia

Pairings: Mentioning of Parallel!Canada x Parallel!America and one sided Parallel!Prussia x Parallel!Canada.

* * *

America still didn't know his way around the ship, and found himself stumbling in the dimly light corridors, which were empty except for that brown haired Asian boy. He stood in front of what America remembered as Arthur's room, and was carrying two buckets of water. Which was totally not suspicious at all. Arthur's door was ajar, and America could see that he was sleeping peacefully in his room. Being the kind good sir he is, America decided against entering Arthur's room. He didn't want to wake him up, and plus, it seemed as if this Asian boy was about to pull a prank on him and he wasn't keen on ruining someone else's fun. So instead, he asked the Asian boy which way to Alfred's room, and he quietly muttered, "Last door" And pointed down the corridor. America thanked him, and walked away, ignoring the sound of splashing water and the colourful British worded cursing that came after it.

As he drew closer and closer towards Alfred's room, there was a soft sobbing noise. _Shit. There better be no ghosts._America thought. He hesitated in front of Alfred's door. The sobbing noise was louder now. Should he just burst through the door or should he knock? America was inclined to do neither, but if he didn't go in now, it would bug him for the rest of his life. Damn Prussia and his vagueness. But then again, it sounded like a ghost. It could probably wait until tomorrow. But if it was a ghost, wouldn't it be there forever? Maybe America would come back, with Arthur or something. And then against all of America's better judgement, he called out, "Is everything okay in there?"

"Come in." replied a groggy voice. "And close the door shut when you get in."

America slipped through the door and slowly closed it behind him. It took his mind a moment to process what he was seeing. At first he was relieved to see that there were no ghosts (hah, as if he thought that there were any in the first place) but then he saw his other self was in the center of the room, lying on the floor, bottles of liquor surrounding him. He was only wearing his pants, and America noted that Alfred had many scars on his back. America knew that wounds could be healed, so why did Alfred let his heal normally? And then America noticed his arms. Alfred's arms (which were bare and no longer covered by his long sleeves) were covered in long red gashes; most of them being on his wrist. The blood looked fresh and glistened in the dim light of the room, running down his fore arms.

"You're really alive." Alfred stated with a slur. "Matthew."

America's eyes widened with surprise. Was Alfred too drunk to notice the difference him and Matthew? But didn't Ludwig say that Gilbert killed Matthew or something like that?... America was just about to dash out of the room because he realized that this was probably the worse situation to be in, until Alfred grabbed him by the hand.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" his double stated, as he pulled America to the floor with a sudden surge of strength. Alfred pinned both of America's arms above his head, and he placed a hand over America's mouth, preventing even a gasp to escape.

"Hush now." He whispered eerily into America's ear. "We're together again, Mattie."

America bit as hard as he could into Alfred's hand, but at this point the man seemed immune to pain.

"Today's your birthday. Mattie." Alfred hiccupped as he saddled on to America. America tried to resist, but he could feel his energy draining out of him. And it seemed as if the more America grew weaker, the stronger Alfred became.

"I love you." Alfred stated, as he leaned forward closer towards America. _Fuck. _Was all America could think.

"It's midnight, Mattie. It's July 1st. Let's become one." Alfred quickly withdrew his hand from America's mouth, but before he could even scream, Alfred smashed their lips together and forced his tongue into America's mouth. _Fuck._ America thought. _I am such a damn good kisser._ But he was still disturbed by all of this. What would you call this? Masturbation?Alfred's other hand started tugging at the zipper of America's jeans. America's mind began to go hazy, and he began to lose focus and form proper thoughts. Now he could feel Alfred pumping his own magic into him, and a tidal wave of energy surged through his body. He felt like screaming in pain, but there was nothing he could do. He was too weak to even move. Alfred momentarily withdrew, to catch his breathe. Then he began to attack America's neck, and through America's distraught mind, he was able to mentally scream, "_Ivan, where are you!"_

But just as he thought that, the door flew wide open, and Alfred jerked his head back. America half heartedly expected it to be Ivan, but in the doorway stood Arthur, soaking from head to toe, wearing only his briefs.

"Look Artie." Alfred giggled. "Francis said he saw Mattie and now I'm making out with him." And then Alfred's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell on top of America. As soon as he collapsed, America felt all of his strength return to him, and his head cleared. He roughly shoved Alfred's body off of him, and sent Arthur a look of distress. "Please. Explain."

* * *

After Arthur had managed to scrounge some dry clothes from Alfred's drawer, America sat on top of Alfred's bed. Arthur propped up Alfred's unconscious body against the wall, and was picking the bottles of liquor off the floor and settling them outside of Alfred's door.

"Does he always do this when he gets drunk?" asked America.

"Yes," replied Arthur, as he picked up the last few bottles off the ground. "But he usually doesn't drink so much. I guess this is his way of celebrating Matthew's birthday." He placed the bottles outside and joined America on Alfred's bed.

"They were lovers." Arthur stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" shouted America. Alfred's head slightly rose at the loud noise, and America and Arthur froze, not daring to breathe. They both relaxed when Alfred's head slowly went back down.

"What?" America repeated, in only a whisper.

"I said, they were lovers." Arthur replied, in the same decibel level.

"But aren't they brothers?" America had once tried getting it on with Canada, but they stopped. Canada said it was weird that America would be moaning his own name. _I always wanted to have a go at myself._Alfred had said in his defence. Now that it actually happened, America wasn't so sure.

Arthur shook his head. "They're not brothers. There's a long and complicated history behind it, but they are extremely close. When they fight together, they are an unstoppable force. They were literally made for each other."

It was a creepy explanation, but at this point, America was used to it.

"Earlier this morning er, I mean, yesterday, you wanted to talk to me about something."

Arthur frowned. "Ah yes, I remember. We were interrupted by the arrival of Prussia."

He sighed, and his eyes temporarily flicked towards Alfred. "I believe I owe you an explanation. The true story behind the rebellion."

America leaned his head against the wall. "Is it because Gilbert was a bad king? That's what Ludwig told me."

Arthur pursed his lips, and then smiled spiritlessly. "If only it were for such a just cause." He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something. "This resistance is all an act of revenge on Alfred's part. In fact, Alfred would have killed himself by now." Arthur's gaze subconsciously drifted towards Alfred's exposed wrists. The blood was cakey and dried now. "But he won't rest until he kills Gilbert."

"Why?" America questioned, even though Ludwig had already told him. But he wanted to make sure what he heard was true."

"Gilbert killed Matthew."

There was a momentary silence in the room. America felt his stomach churn as his mind went back to his own world. Prussia and Canada were on such great terms, even for countries that had no political ties to each other. It felt so wrong that Gilbert had killed Matthew, that he really couldn't believe it. Then again, things were totally different in this world. _But wait, didn't Prussia say he had a thing for someone who wasn't on the same continent on him? _America tried to think. How many continents were there? There was Europe, Asia, United States of America, and what else?...

"It was quite a shook too." Arthur exclaimed, interrupting America's thoughts. "Gilbert had loved Matthew."

More silence.

"How the fuck does that work?" America had to know. This was some fucked up world, but no matter what world it was, Matthew was still Matthew. He just _felt _as if he should have known.

"Asia is dominated by the Chinese Empire. The German Empire and Chinese Empire have not been on such great terms. In order to fix this, the Chinese Emperor, Yang Wao, invited Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Ivan Braginski, and I to sign a peace pact."

"I understand Gilbert, but why everyone else? No offense but it's not like either of you are kings."

Arthur laughed. "Yes, but we are powerful in our own right. Even though the German empire is strong, it would have a hard time taking down the United Kingdom, the Russian Empire, or the Northern Americas. As a peace offering though, each nation gave the German empire something to reassure their allegiance. So when a country wants an allegiance with the German empire, they would need our permission as well." Arthur grimaced, scrunching the caterpillars on his face together. "Actually, there was a reason why we were all so reluctant to go at first. And now I forgot what it was. But it was probably something extremely trivial."

"I don't think it could be extremely trivial if you all didn't really want to go." Stated America. Something seemed strange here.

Arthur hesitated at first, and then said, "No. I'm sure it was trivial, you git." But it sounded as if he himself was unsure if it actually was that trivial. America was about to say more, but then he realized that Arthur was probably right. If he couldn't remember the reason why, it was probably nothing, right?

"The visit is quite hazy. But there is one thing that I do remember clearly. Yang Wao was telling us Gilbert had killed Matthew. I don't even remember the reason why, but sure enough, later that day, Gilbert came to us saying that Matthew William's was gone. And then we left. "_That sounds so suspicious on so many levels, _America mused to himself.

"We didn't want to tell anyone about what we knew. We had no proof that it was Gilbert who did it, only Yang's words. We would be slandered as traitors. Slowly, we would drift away from Gilbert. And the further we drifted away, the crueler he became. And Alfred grew so much more hateful. So much in fact, that he began to spread word of causing a rebellion. And for some reason, Ivan was eager to join. The rebellion became chaotic, and it was more a group of rowdy children than anything. I was desperate. Gilbert had long ago given me his family's spell book, and I had found a spell which said that it would, 'Go beyond worldly boundaries and give me what I needed.' And that's when Prussia came in. The rest just fell into place afterwards."

It all started to make sense to America. If Canada was murdered, he was sure he would have acted the same way as Alfred. Hateful and vengeful. He couldn't imagine a world without his near-twin. But there was something that was severely bothering him. Just a tidbit of information that didn't make any fucking sense.

"How do you know Mattie was killed by Gilbert?"

"Yang told us. He wouldn't lie. He's a kind person." There it was again. The hesitation. The tone of uncertainty.

"Everything you just told me involving the Chinese empire sounds extremely suspicious and-" America paused. There was a little voice inside of America's head. One that was telling him to trust Yang Wao, and to trust Arthur. "-Actually, I guess you're right. This Yang Wao fella doesn't seem like such a bad guy."

Arthur nodded in agreement, and from the floor, Alfred began to stir.

"Quick," Arthur urged. "If he sees you again, who knows what could happen. I`ll take care of him.

America agreed, and then removed his leather jacket and slipped it upon Arthur's shoulders.

"You're still a bit wet. Don't catch a cold."

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, a bit dazed. Below him, Alfred pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Where's Mattie?" he murmured. Arthur glanced at the door that America had walked out of, and then back at Alfred. He slid on to the floor next to him.

"He was never here, lad."

Alfred let out an uncharacteristic whimper.

"It hurts." He cried, as he leaned forward into Arthur and pressed his face into America's jacket. Arthur cautiously wrapped his arms around Alfred.

"It's okay," he said, remembering the words that America had once said to him not too long ago. "I'm here for you."

* * *

_They had run until they could run no more. But the trek was extremely difficult. Arthur had carried an unconscious Alfred on his back, while Prussia could only walk with the support of Ludwig. The four of them came to a stop near the river bank, Feliciano trailing not too far behind._

_"You can put me down now, Artie." Alfred mumbled._

_"Good. You're so bloody heavy." Arthur joked, as he gently placed Alfred down. He immediately began to work on Alfred's still bleeding arm. Alfred surveyed their group, and frowned._

_"Where's Francis?"_

_Feliciano avoided his gaze. So did Ludwig._

_"Where's Francis?" Alfred repeated._

_"He stayed behind, to fight Ivan." There was a hint of sorrow in Arthur's voice, and no more was said._

_"Let's go." Alfred said when Arthur finished healing him. He flexed his recovered arm. "We can't look back now."_

_The others nodded in agreement, while Prussia grunted in response, and the group began to move once again._

* * *

_"You have to do this." Stated Prussia._

_"No, I won't leave you." Ludwig stood firmly in placed and had a tight grip around Prussia's wrist. Prussia ruffled Ludwig's hair. He wasn't as tall as Germany yet, but he was getting there._

_"I'll be fine." Prussia laughed, and then coughed up violently. A side affect from knowing everything._

_"Sure" Ludwig said, sarcasm dripping all over his voice._

_"You have to do this. Not just for me and Gilbert, but for the German Empire."_

_"but-"_

_"Shhh." Prussia said, as he pushed a finger to Ludwig's lips. "Don't be a complainer, that's just not awesome." He pulled Ludwig into a tight bear hug. "You're going to make me proud." He exclaimed._

_"Prussia!" Arthur shouted from a top his horny stallion. "Alfred is having a fit over here, and if you don't hurry up, we'll leave without you!"_

_Prussia scowled at Arthur. "Alright, I'm coming! Don't get your penis in a knot!"_

_Arthur scoffed. "Sod off. We're leaving now."_

_Prussia flipped Arthur off, and then turned to face Feliciano._

_"Protect him." He stated, and without waiting for a response, he broke free from his embrace with Ludwig and mounted his horse._

_"Let's go!" he yelled, as he grabbed the reigns and kicked his heel against its side. Alfred and Arthur followed suit._

_"Good bye, brother!" Ludwig shouted. Without looking back, Prussia raised one hand in acknowledgement. Ludwig stood there, and for once in his life since Gilbert died, he felt the sadness creep inside him. There he realized that Gilbert was gone for good, and that even though he still had Prussia, he would one day have to go back to whatever world he came from._

_"I can't wait to take you to meet my brother, Lovino!" Feliciano happily exclaimed, as he and Ludwig began to walk._

_"I will make Prussia and Gilbert proud." Luwdig proclaimed, as tears began to sting his eyes. Feliciano smiled, and gently slid his hand into Ludwig's. "You will." He said, as he gave Ludwig's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Because I'll be here to help you." Ludwig smiled. Knowing that Feliciano would be beside him made him feel just a teensy bit better._

* * *

_"Nein, Nein, Nein!"_

_Prussia's voice was extremely hoarse, but he still managed to make himself obnoxiously loud._

_"Why not?" Arthur demanded. "We can summon your Canada! What Yang Wao saw will become true. Matthew Williams will_

_definitely take down the Chinese Emperor!"_

_Prussia rigorously shook his head in disagreement._

_"You know nothing." He stated._

_"And you know everything?" Arthur shouted in retaliation._

_"Actually, fucktard. I do. I did that fucking spell. I can see everything. I can see every single possible outcome, every single option we have. I can see the fucking future, and if we summon Canada, nothing good will come out of it."_

_Unable to come up with a response to that, Arthur stormed out of the room. He heard Alfred call out for him, but he didn't care. He continued to walk until he was outside, and even then he did not stop. Some how he found himself at the edge of some pier. There were loud footsteps behind him, and as Arthur turned, his eyes locked on to Alfred's. Alfred had followed him all the way outside._

_"Arthur," Alfred panted, as he moved forward to envelope Arthur in a hug. They stood there for what seemed like hours, Arthur not daring to break the embrace. But it had to end eventually, and when it did, Alfred sorrowfully smiled at him. "When we grew up, Mattie and I used to swim here all the time." He stated, wistfully._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be." Alfred exclaimed, with that boyish grin of his plastered to his face. "Mattie would have been happy for us."_

_Smiling, Arthur turned to look at the horizon of Lake Ontario, where the sun slightly dipped down meeting the water._

_"I wish we could stay here for ever." He stated. "What do you think, Alfred?"_

_"Yeah. I know what you mean. But we've gotta get back to Prussia soon."_

_"Yes." Arthur agreed. "I did act quite a bit childish."_

_Alfred giggled. "Understatement of the century."_

_"Oh shut up, you git. Just let me enjoy this moment for a bit."_

_Arthur continued to stare distantly at the sky. It was amazing, how there was another world out there. One without magic. Arthur couldn't imagine a world like that._

_There was a sudden squelching sound, and Alfred gasped a bit. Arthur whipped around. "What-"_

_He stopped in midsentence. Alfred was grasping something black and sleek that was protruding out of his heart. The sword was dripping with Alfred's blood, and Arthur realized that if the sword had gone any further, it would have pierced through Arthur as well. But some how, Alfred had managed to hold it back._

_"I'm sorry, Arthur." Were the last words that came out of Alfred's lips. The sword was pulled back out of Alfred, and Alfred's body fell forwards into Arthur._

_"It's too bad. I had intended for you both to die together, but it seems things don't always work out as planned. It's unfortunate, hm?"_

_Arthur felt himself pale. That voice. How could it be? They were in Canada. There was no way that Ivan could have found them there. Ivan saw Arthur's dumbstruck face and frowned._

_"Do not take this personally." He stated, as he moved forward. "You were supposed to bring me America. Unfortunately, that never happened."_

_What the hell is he talking about? Arthur thought. What does he mean by, 'bring me America'?_

_"You will die now." Ivan stated. Arthur still had the fallen Alfred in his arms. It was still faintly warm. He gripped tightly on to Alfred, and closed his eyes. He was tired of running. He was tired of all of those around him dying. Maybe death would be much easier than to continue living. Being mentally defeated, he stood there, and welcomed death.  
_

* * *

**To the person who mentioned that masturbation bit with Alfred and America, I love you. I had been planning on writing that scene because it goes along the topic, "If you kill your parallel self, is that suicide?"**  
**  
DOES ANYONE ELSE FIND IT EXTREMELY SUSPICIOUS THAT PEOPLE ARE BEGINNING TO FORGET THINGS THAT INVOLVE PARALLEL!CHINA? is it just me? o okay.**

**Yes. I practically killed almost all of the main characters in the italics. and there's probably this big issue on whether the italics are the past or the future. It _could_ be the future, but hey, didn't Feliciano die in the first chapter? And it _could _be the past, but that would make no sense because everyone dies.**

I would honestly like to know what people think the italics are.

**Preview for the next chapter:**

We bring our story to Canada, who talks to someone who knows _exactly_ how he feels about his invisibility. And he also notices that someone has been following him.  
**  
**


	8. The past is revealed

**Disclaimer: do not own hetalia  
Warning: OOCness**

TY TO LYDIACATFISH ON THAT NICE SAVE ABOUT CHINA'S NAME.

**A/N on bottom.**

* * *

_Matthew awoke with an unnerving feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He shifted uncomfortably underneath the blanket. Alfred had an arm draped over him and was curled next to him, their bodies fitting together like a complete puzzle piece. Matthew opened his eyes and he was face to face with his lover. Alfred had deep, steady, and slow breaths, and Matthew felt as their bodies rise and fell in unison. They were in perfect harmony. Alfred's eyes were closed, and Matthew tried to gently wiggle out of his grasp. Alfred began to stir, and his grip tightened._

_"Something th' matter?" he asked, eyes half opened._

_Matthew bit his lip. It was impossible to lie to Alfred without him finding out. Matthew was such a bad liar. Maybe he could just ignore that odd feeling and just fall asleep in Alfred's arms._

_"Do you feel something?" Matthew softly whispered. He slightly gasped as Alfred lightly stroked a certain body part._

_"Yeah, I'm feeling something." Alfred lazily yawned._

_Matthew felt himself heat up, and wriggled under Alfred's grip._

_"I'm serious Al."_

_Al paused for a moment, and had a contemptuous look on his face, as if searching for something. Then he yawned, and his facial features relaxed._

_"It's nothing Mattie. Go back to sleep."_

_As if to set an example, Alfred closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Matthew's chest._

_"Al…"_

_"Go to sleep Mattie."_

_"No… I need to go do my…"_

_Alfred released his vice like grip on Matthew._

_"Fine, leave me." He pouted._

_Matthew lightly kissed Alfred on the forehead._

_"I'll make it up to you later."_

_"You better."_

_Matthew quietly slipped out of the covers, and stood up, welcoming the slight chill around his legs. Next to their bed lay Alfred and Matthew's hastily strewn clothes. Matthew neatly folded Alfred's, and then put on his own. In the dim candle light, he located his prized Maple wood bow. He picked it up and slung a quiver full of arrows over his back. His feeling of dread occurred ever since they had entered Emperor Wang Yaos private temple, and it increased with every day that they stayed. There was the way that Wang Yao would look at him… differently. There was no other way to explain it, but it was unsettling._

_Matthew quietly slid the sliding door open and closed it shut. He enjoyed the Asian temple, the way that if you wanted to walk around, you would have to venture outside. In the center of the temple was a grand garden, filled with many exotic plants. Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated on being somewhere high, somewhere where he could see everything. Suddenly he was standing on the roof top of the temple. He smiled to himself._

_For most people, to be able to teleport in such a manner was impossible. A person had to know the exact location of where they were teleporting. Not only that, they had to know how far away it was from their current position, what the weather was like, what kind of surface the ground was, and then they had to picture being there. If they missed one little detail, they wouldn't be able to teleport. But for Matthew, it was different. He just had to think about where he wanted to be, and he'd get there._

_You see, him and Alfred were special. They were what some people would call, 'prodigies'. They could control more than two magic attributes. They could control their molecular structure. Alfred could harden himself so that no sword would be able to dent him, and he would be able to have superior strength like powers. Matthew could weaken his molecular structure and disperse it, therefore making teleporting easier. He could also use himself as a weapon. If he were to put some blood or hair on any object, he could make the particles of blood disperse. The particles in the air would fill up the empty space, but in the process, it would create an explosion of particles attempting to fill it._

_In other words, Matthew was a human bomb. Or as Alfred liked to call him with a pat to his ass, "smoking hot dynamite."_

_From a top the roof, Matthew could hear two faint voices. One was eerily calm and subtle, while the other sounded ticked off._

_It sounded like Gilbert._

_Matthew brought himself to a crouching position. They were somewhere in the garden, but where? He slowly crept towards the voices. He stopped when Gilbert and what appeared to be Wang Yao were in his sight._

_"Do you honestly believe I'd agree to this bull shit?" Gilbert hissed._

_Yang's expression was stoic. "Yes. It would be a wise choice. With a Chinese-German Unification, we would be unbreakable. Soon other kingdoms will fall to us. Even the Roman Empire."_

_"Don't think we haven't heard the rumours. We know what you've done to Hong Kong and what you're doing to Japan."_

_"Then why did you bother coming here?"_

_Matthew saw the glint of metal in the moonlight._

_"To take care of matters myself."_

_And then Yao laughed. He laughed as if he was prepared for this. Because he was. Matthew watched in horror as every single tree in the garden began to either shrink, or grow. They began to take the form of a human. Soon, there was not just one Gilbert, but around twenty._

_"Bastard." Gilbert snarled._

_"I heard you are quite proud of yourself. Too proud. This will teach you a lesson."_

_All at once all of the Gilbert's pounced. Matthew ducked as Yao glanced in his direction, and prayed that he hadn't seen him. Yao didn't seem to have, because he crouched to the ground and placed one hand down. In his other hand, he whipped out a book. The ground lit up in an intricate pattern, enveloping the entire garden. The sound of clashing swords eventually faded out, and by the time the glow decreased, the sounds were gone._

_Matthew looked towards Yang, who had his guard down. Matthew was sure that if he shot from here, he would be able to land a fatal blow. But then again, he might not be able to. He wasn't that entirely confident in his skills, and he decided not to risk it. He would do better as Gilbert's back up than taking Yang head on. Besides, it was rumoured that Yang was over four thousand years old._

_A drop of rain landed on Matthew's shoulder. And then another. And then another. Soon, in the center of the garden, there was a down pour. Matthew could very faintly hear the sound of Thunder, and he watched in awe as the sky light up and several doppelgangers fell to the floor, their bodies smoking. It seemed that the doppelgangers were only alike in appearance, and did not have the cunning or the skill of Gilbert._

_His focused slipped to Yao, who was intent on maintaining the sound barrier spell. Then he looked back to Gilbert. Gilbert's back was turned, and he was too busy finishing off the opponent in front of him to notice the one from behind. Matthew quickly withdrew an arrow from his quiver and rolled up his sleeve. He slit his wrist with the tip and ignored the dull pain. He aimed and fired. The arrow hit the doppelganger in the back, and it was stunned for a moment. From the angle where Yao was, he wouldn't be able to see the small explosion occurring. But Gilbert had heard it. He turned around, alerted by the noise, and was given the moment to stab the doppelganger in the heart. He knowingly nodded at the direction of where Matthew was. Matthew smiled. He knew what was coming next. An attack that Yao wouldn't be able to see._

_Matthew counted. There were eight doppelgangers left. Gilbert suddenly jumped and used a gust of wind to carry him extremely high, earning a look of amusement from Yao. Matthew took a mental photograph of Gilbert's location, and dipped four arrows into his previously self inflicted wound. He notched the arrows as there was a faint thundering noise, followed by a flash of light. At the sound of the second thunder, Matthew closed his eyes and fired. He didn't have to actually hit anything. Right after the third boom, Matthew's arrows exploded, the noise being meshed together with the thunder, the explosion being shielded by the flash of lightning that followed after. After the fourth flash of light, only Gilbert was left standing. The doppelgangers were slowly fading away._

_"I see you have some help." Yao mused._

_'Crap'.Matthew thought. 'So he did see me.'_

_Gilbert gripped his sword tightly as Matthew teleported beside him._

_"Plan?" Gilbert asked._

_Matthew sighed. "You barely even follow your own plans. What's the point."_

_"Touche."_

_The both of them dispersed as Yao suddenly appeared above them, striking a palm at the ground. They felt the rush of air, and there was a gigantic hand imprint where they had previously stood._

_"You make this easier for me, Williams." Yao commented._

_Matthew sighed. Oh great, Yao was a talker. One of those people who talked while fighting. He was just like Gilbert and Alfred._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, as he shot an arrow at Yao. It felt rude to ignore his opponents, even if they were trying to kill each other. Yao dodged the arrow, and parried a sword strike from Gilbert with his boot._

_"I have been meaning to kill you for a while now."_

_That was strange. The two had just met recently. What had Matthew done to Yang?_

_"Why?" Gilbert called out, as he ducked under Yang's knife hand._

_"I went to that Norwegian mage, the one who has the spell to answer any question you ask. A mage like that comes once every two thousand years."_

_Matthew fired a few more arrows but Yao continued to dodge. He was fighting Gilbert with his bare hands and Gilbert almost had his back against the wall of the temple. Barely out of breath, Yao said, "I asked the question, 'Who will be the one to kill me?'" He had pushed Gilbert against the wall._

_"And I saw a vision of you, and a voice had whispered your name."_

_Matthew fired an arrow which Yang yet again, easily dodged. It hit Gilbert in the shoulder, who yelped in pain._

_"Your aim is terrible." Yao said, as he knocked Gilbert's sword out of his hand with a crescent kick. He pivoted, and thrust his foot to land a blow at his stomach, but Gilbert had already seen the move coming, and grabbed Yao's foot. He plucked the arrow out of his shoulder and plunged it into Yao's leg. He then quickly covered himself with a shield as the arrow erupted, severely burning Yao's leg. Now, standing off balance, Yao fell on to his back and quickly rolled as several arrows came towards him._

_"Check mate." Gilbert grinned. And then Yao saw it. There were arrows all around him. Matthew had purposely missed. Yao screamed as all around him, the ground turned into flames and explosions. When they had stopped, Gilbert stood above him, sword raised. Matthew teleported beside him, and aimed an arrow at Yao's head._

_And then everything went wrong._

_What should have been a quick strike at the heart had turned in to a slow descent. Gilbert felt as if everything was occurring in slow motion. In fact, it was. Everything had slowed to a near halt, everything except for Yao. Yao cringed, and began healing all of his injuries. Gilbert saw Matthew attempt to fire, but he too was slow. Gilbert felt as if his arms were moving through molasses._

_With a smile, Yao casually stood up and walked over to Matthew. He pushed him to the ground, and then positioned Matthew so that Gilbert would strike him instead. Gilbert couldn't even stop the movement of his arms._

_"You are fools to think you could have beaten me. I am the master of time."_

_And then time sped up. Gilbert had struck Matthew in the heart. At this point, someone had called out, "Mattie!"_

_Gilbert turned and saw that Alfred was running towards them._

_"Gil..." Matthew warned._

_Gilbert knew what was coming next. He threw up a shield as Matthew willed his entire being to disperse, creating a loud explosion. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop Yao. The noise had also awoken Arthur, and soon he too had joined them. Gilbert maintained his shield and watched as Yao looked at each of them in the eye. When he spoke, his voice was oddly soothing and melodic._

_"Good morning, men."_

_There was a slight look of confusion on Alfred's face, Arthur's as well. They both politely said hello._

_"It appears that Gilbert has killed Matthew Williams." They both nodded. Gilbert scowled. It was fucking unbelievable. They couldn't both just believe whatever Yao was saying, and take it in so calmly as well. And that's when Gilbert had noticed that in Yao's hand, he had opened his spell book._

_Yao turned towards Gilbert. "You will leave immediately tomorrow morning, and you will not say why."_

_Just what was this guy planning? And why wasn't he affected? And then Gilbert remembered that he was still holding up his shield from earlier. Gilbert nodded hastily. He had to make Yao believe that he was under his spell, or else he might just kill him right there._

_"When you get back, you will announce your allegiance to the Chinese Empire."_

_Like fuck he would do that. He would rather declare war than be in league with him._

_Yao faced all three of them. "You will go now, and go back to sleep." They all nodded, and Alfred and Arthur trudged back towards their rooms. Gilbert did as well, but he picked up Matthew's bow while Yao's back was turned. It wasn't until he had arrived inside his room did he fall to his knees. He gripped the bow tightly in his hand._

_"Mattie…" he whispered, his voice trembling._

* * *

"You're going to run _my_horse into the ground if you don't take a break."

Canada gritted his teeth and pulled on the reins, bringing the horse to a descending stop.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he dismounted. "I just want to get home as fast as I can."

The voice behind him chuckled.

"I don't believe it matters how fast you get there. You'll still have to wait for your brother."

Canada said nothing as he led the horse towards a nearby stream. His hand subconsciously went to the inside of his robe to check if it was still there. His fingers came in contact with the cold surface of the iron cross.

"Gil, I miss you."

"Do you believe in the after life?" The voice that was akin to his own asked.

"The majority of my people are catholic."

"But do _you_believe in the after life?" His voice was soft and cautious. This was a very sensitive topic to Canada, and so far, the two had avoided speaking of it. But Canada knew that this question would eventually come up.

"I hope there is." He stated, somewhat alluding the subject. But the unsaid words lingered between them. _Because if there was, I would be able to see Prussia again._"Do you?"

His back was turned to him, but Canada could hear the smile in his voice. "I did once. I believed in an after life." I should be dead, but I'm still here."

Canada turned around to face him. Through the glimmer of the sun, his body was barely visible. Yet as he said, he was still there. It would make sense if he was a ghost, but just like any normal person, he was unable to walk through objects. He was just there, unseen to most. Matthew Williams, whether he was a ghost or nonexistent, was still around even though he should have been dead.

"You're an odd case."

"In a sense, I'm you." His double retorted.

Canada and Matthew both smiled in unison.

"We're so opposite though. You were actually noticed in the world. You were admired, appreciated, and loved, alongside your brother. Everyone in my world just saw right through me." A hint of jealousy coated Canada's tone.

"Isn't it ironic? The situation has become reversed. I'm literally see-through now, and the only one who can see me is you."

"Maybe it's because I'm from another world."

"Perhaps."

Both North Americans paused, as there was some sort of unsettling feeling between the two of them.

"Did you hear that?" They both asked.

Matthew knowingly nodded at Canada. There was someone in the area, and they were far ways a distance from the nearest village. Canada had already been trying so hard to hide his identity. To this world, Matthew Williams was considered missing. If he was discovered here, it would ruin everything. And since Matthew could only be seen by Canada, it was a silent agreement that Matthew would scout out if there were any troubles. Matthew slipped out of view, but he quickly returned. He dipped his head towards the north.

"Friend or foe?" Canada asked.

"Neither."

Canada cleared his throat, and then called out, "Come out. I know you're there."

"Is that wise?" Matthew Questioned.

"I'm tired of hiding." Canada replied.

Out from the direction where Matthew had indicated emerged a young man with auburn hair and brown eyes. Canada sighed.

"Feliciano Vargas, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**So the question of what occurred in China is finally cleared up. (Yes, the italics in this chapter _definitely_happened in the past)**

But another question has appeared (or still persists).  
If Feliciano is still alive, could the italics from before have been from the future?  
Also, it appears that Feliciano and Matthew Williams are both alive(?)

Preview:

In the next chapter, the side story where Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, and many more have died concludes, and we find out that the first person to travel through parallel worlds is actually... (LOL U HAFTA GUESS)


	9. The end of the past

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. AND NO I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY (or shall we dance) it's just that happenstance requires less thinking to write out. Sorry this part is so short, it's basically the end of the italics. I felt that it should get its own chapter just because it kind of closes all the italics.**

* * *

The blow never came. Ivan had promised Arthur death, but the blow never came. Instead, Arthur heard the clanging of metal hitting the wooden deck, possibly the sword Ivan had. The weight of Alfred's body was slowly lifted from him, and after much deliberation Arthur opened his eyes. Ivan was lying on the ground, arms spread out, and eyes wide.

And then Arthur stupidly asked, "What are you doing there."

Ivan sneered. "I am merely appreciating this lovely day. No, ask your friend why I'm on the ground."

And that's when Arthur noticed him. Prussia was kneeling on the ground next to the body of Alfred.

So that's what happened. Prussia used an immobilizing spell on Ivan. But when did he learn such a spell? But that was besides the point.

"Let's kill this treacherous bastard. Slowly, too." Arthur would get his revenge. He'd kill him a hundred times over, or he would just slowly shave off his skin till it reached the bone.

"No, wait. There's something I want to know from Ivan."

Prussia walked over Ivan and towered over him. To think that taking down a man who killed so many was just as simple as using an immobilizing spell. But that spell was thought to be long forgotten and the only way to know how to use it was to study it from one of the ancient magic books.

Which Prussia had.

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Ivan asked.

Prussia laughed and then proceeded to sit on Ivan. "Because you can't do anything else. And because I know how to bring you your America."

"Fine." Ivan responded.

America. That name was being mentioned again. But just who was that person?

"How do you know America?" Prussia questioned. There was a long pause and the features of Ivan's face contorted as he thought hard.

"You are not the only one, nor the first one to travel between worlds. On the first of July, about a year ago, Kirkland was supposed to summon America." What did that mean? Arthur was supposed to summon not just Prussia, but whoever was America as well? And at some point in Ivan's life he had travelled to the parallel world?

"So you've been to my world." Prussia said in awe. "What year was it?"

"I believe it was around 2200."

Prussia let out a low whistle. Arthur knew why though. Prussia was from the year 2005, and Ivan apparently went to his future. But why?

"What would you be doing there?" Prussia asked.

"I was supposedly repaying a debt. The people of your world had said that they helped us before, and that we had promised to help them in return. I wasn't the only one there." Ivan gestured towards Arthur with his head. "He was there as well, along with many others that you know."

"Why. Why would we need your help." Prussia had leaned over and studied Ivan's face to see if he was lying.

Ivan sighed. "Your world had succeeded in creating cloning technology; however, it was your own downfall. At some point some of your kind were kidnapped and cloned, creating something almost invincible. Nothing from your world could defeat it. The only thing that could harm those clones was magic."

"And then what else? Did we win? Who were the bastards that kidnapped us?"

Ivan shook his head. "I can not tell you. The people of the future said I never did, and that I couldn't. " Then Ivan grinned stupidly. "Or maybe I just don't feel like telling you."

Prussia spat in disgust and stood up. "Let's go. Leave him. I don't feel like killing him."

"But-"

"No. It won't make a difference anyways if he dies or if he lives. Follow me."

Arthur scooped up Alfred's lifeless body and followed Prussia, side stepping around Ivan. Then Ivan started to laugh. He laughed maniacally. "Can you really bring me America? Can you really bring me my love?" He called out, in a sing song voice. Prussia ignored him and continued to walk.

And then Ivan sang, "Prussia, oh Prussia, such a sad fate ahead of you. Two hundred more years and you are gone, gone from your world. You become what you truly are. Nothing. At least you die before you see the brutal murder of Canada by his very own brother. At least you are gone before you see your own brother, Germany, break down into nothing because of your absence ."

Prussia halted, and there was a loud clap of thunder, followed by a bright light in the sky. Neither Prussia nor Arthur looked back. Neither had to. They knew that Ivan was dead.

"What will we do next?" Arthur asked.

Prussia grunted and coughed, speckles of blood flying everywhere. "You're going to rewind time."

* * *

It was late into the night, and the preparations were almost finally set. Their only source of light was the moon, which was brightly shining through the clouds. The pentagram was already drawn in the ground, and Arthur had finished making the potion. He handed the clear vial to Prussia.

"How did you know I could rewind time?" Arthur questioned, when really he already knew the answer. Prussia had probably foreseen it.

It was peculiar thing, rewinding time. That was because every time Arthur rewound time, he would forget everything that happened. He had been working for years on a potion to remedy that. The only reason why he knew that he could rewind time was when he found a note on his hand that he had written himself saying so. From then on, before Arthur rewound time, he would write in a journal he now carried around with him, recording the events of the day.

"Play me through the plan again." Arthur stated.

"You will rewind time back to the point where we first met. Your magic isn't strong enough yet, but mine is, so we can help each other. Sometime your magic will get strong enough that you'll be able to rewind time without forgetting everything, but that's a long ways away. After we rewind, instead of going to Alfred like before, we go straight to Gilbert. And after that everything will be breezy shit, so you don't need to worry about it." Or what Prussia meant to say was that Arthur won't really remember anything so there was no point in explaining it all.

Arthur stared at the make shift grave he had dug for Alfred.

"If we do this, will Alfred live?"

Prussia's back was turned to him, and there was no response.

"Will Alfred live?" Arthur repeated himself. He didn't care if he died, he didn't care if Ivan died, and to be honest, Alfred was more important to him then Prussia. If Alfred ends up dying again, Arthur found it meaningless to rewind time.

"No." Was Prussia's reply. A simple one worded answer. But Arthur knew that there was something Prussia was hiding from him. Something that Prussia thought would be better if Arthur didn't know.

Prussia inspected the clear vial with an intense glare.

"When will you give me the potion?" When will you let me remember everything again? Giving Prussia that small vial was like giving him all of his memories of Alfred. All of the love they shared.

"I'll give it to you when I give it to you, chill."

Now the moon fully shone on the pentagram, and Arthur knew that it was time. Time to start again. He followed Prussia who had stepped into the center of the pentagram. Arthur took one last glance at Alfred's grave, and then tore his gaze away and on to the black book he held in his hand. He started muttering the incantations and the pentagram began to glow around him. He felt himself getting sucked in, a tugging feeling in his stomach. His vision was slowly turning black, and everything was fading around him. Before he was completely knocked out of his senses, he felt Prussia close to him, whispering something into his ear.

"Sorry. If you want Alfred to live, you won't ever get your own happy ending."

And then Arthur blacked out. 

* * *

**REVIEW AND I WILL REPLY AND ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS.**

the next chapters will be the main story, im just contemplating if i should write what's going on with Matthew or Alfred. hmmmmmmmm 


End file.
